


The things we do to save ourselves

by Isotope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isotope/pseuds/Isotope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's been in love with Liam for the longest time but is too shy to talk to him. Harry is in love with Louis but manages to hide it well and Niall has a secret boyfriend. </p><p>Then one day Louis gets the chance to tutor Liam which gives Louis the opportunity to show Liam that he exists. But Harry's torn between being a supportive friend and sabotaging Louis's every move and Niall's trying to hide the fact that he's hopelessly in love with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis was grabbing his books from his locker and was turning around when he spotted Liam Payne, the captain of the football (soccer) team was walking his way. He quickly turned around, slamming into his locker door and hitting his forehead and dropping his books.

 

Liam, being the angel he is ran over and helped the boy pick up his books.

 

“Are you alright? It sounded like you hit your head pretty hard.” He said, handing him his books and looking at him concerned. Louis just stared at him dumbfounded before Liam said, “Hello… um,” he looked down and flipped open the book, “Louis Tomlinson? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said, swing around his arm Louis and said, “He’s just a little dazed. Don’t worry, I got him.” He took the books and starting walking down the hallway with Louis who was still speechless.

 

“Congratulations Louis,” Harry said as they walked into their classroom, “You had your first conversation with Liam and you didn’t utter a word. Hell, I didn’t think it was possible to get you to shut up. Maybe we should keep Liam around!” He laughed and Louis slammed his books down and shoved him, hard.

 

He fell over his desk, still laughing and Louis growled, “Shut up. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life.”

 

“Was it now?” Harry was still laughing as he got into his chair and flipped over his books. He started reading while Louis doodled randomly in his notebook.

 

Niall slipped into his chair beside Louis and said, “Why do you have a bruise on your forehead?”

 

“Because he slammed into his locker when Liam was about four feet away from him.”

 

Niall whistled and said, “Your crush is getting worse. Did he see?”

 

“Yeah he did,” Harry said, “Helped him up and gathered his books like the perfect little boy he is and asked Louis a few simple questions and Louis couldn’t answer.”

 

“I swear he thinks I’m mute or something.” Louis grumbled, “I’m never going to be able to talk to him ever again.”

 

“Oh hush up,” Niall said, “Your time will come.” He leaned forward and smiled at his friend, patting his back.

 

“And how’s _your_ love life, Niall?” Louis asked just as class started. “Tell me after.” He whispered.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall waved his hand and smiled as he flipped open his notebook to a blank page and started to take notes.

 

Louis worked diligently throughout the class, taking the most detailed notes. Halfway through, Harry stole the paper to copy them and then Niall took the sheet to copy them too. He gave them the second half of the notes five minutes before class was ending and relaxed in his chair. While he was packing up, Mr. McAllen said,

 

“Louis could you stay behind for a second?”

 

“Sure,” He said, waving to Niall and Harry before stopping at the teachers’ desk.

 

“I need you to help out a few football players, they’re falling behind and they need to keep their grades up so that they can stay on the team. They said that they’d get a tutor but haven’t yet and since football is the only thing that keeps the school, you know, well popular. So I’m asking you to tutor them, would that be a problem? I can ask someone else if you don’t want too…” Mr. McAllen said.

 

He was one of the cool teacher’s around school, always giving Louis extra books to keep him preoccupied and extra assignments to boost up his grade in his class. He was laid back too, willing to help anyone and would even approach them himself while other teachers would just wait and act grumpy. He wasn’t a stickler for the rules and was always at football matches cheering them on.

 

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Louis said, “Do you have any new books for me?”

 

“Here,” He smiled, “Take To Kill A Mocking Bird again, I have a new assignment for you.” He handed him some papers and a list of names. “Ask Niall and Harry too, they have good enough averages to be somewhat useful.”   

 

"Niall has a somewhat good average?" Louis snorted and Mr.McAllen laughed,

 

"I said to be somewhat useful." He smiled at the other boy as he wrote down the names and handed him the sheet.  

 

“Sure, I’ll do that. Thank you.” He said waving as he left the classroom, stuffing the assignment and the book into his bag.

 

“We’re tutoring some footie players,” Louis said, swinging his arm around Harry and Niall and they walked to the parking lot where Niall had his car.

 

“Who?”

 

“Um, here’s the list.” He gave it to Harry who read out the names,

 

“Aiden Grimshaw and Liam Payne.”

 

“W-what?” Louis said, stopping in his tracks, blood freezing, “L-Liam?”

 

Niall laughed, slapping his stomach and yelled, “I TOLD YOU THAT FATE WOULD WORK OUT! Oh I can’t wait.” He laughed, “I’ll give you his number so that you can ask when we should come and tutor him. If you can talk that is…”

 

“Shut up, I hit my head that's why I couldn't talk to him.”

 

“Uhuh, sure, love.” Niall said, kissing his cheek.

 

They got into the car and Louis said, “How do you even have his number?”

 

“He is my lab partner in Chemistry. We had a few projects together.”

 

“It’s the beginning of the year, two months into school… how many projects have you had?” Harry asked as he turned on the radio.

 

“It’s AP 12 Chemistry, dumbass.” Niall said, “You have project after project after test after test. We have our exam in like, May.”

 

"Wait, he's in AP Chem but he's failing English?" Harry said, confused, "How does that make any sense?"

 

"I guess he's good at Chemistry and shit at English," Niall shrugged, "I'm not inside the boys brain, I don't know how it works." 

 

“Well, give him a call, then,” Harry said as they pulled up to Niall’s house. They got out of his car and went into his house.

 

It wasn’t unusual for them too all go to Niall's house, they've all been friends since pre school so they basically lived at one another’s’ houses. They generally avoided Harry’s lately because his parents had been fighting a lot and no one likes to deal with that. Louis doesn’t like his small house that much because it’s so cramped with his sisters and everyone, so they stay at Niall’s because his parents are loaded (his words) and they’re out all the time. They basically can do whatever they want, whenever they want. Total freedom. 

 

They walked into Niall’s house and threw their shoes to the side before walking upstairs and Niall called for some food.

 

They settled down on the floor, with all the pillows and Niall took out his phone before running his hands through his hair, “So, here. It’s ringing.”

  
“What?” Louis squeaked as Niall tossed him the phone. He threw it back but Niall threw the phone and a pillow at Louis.

 

“SPEAK!” He hissed and Louis picked up the phone, Harry leaning in close to hear.

 

“Hello? Niall? Hello?” Liam said on the other end.

 

“Hi Liam, it’s Louis actually.” He stuttered.

 

“Oh hey, how’s your head?” Harry snorted and Louis hit him.

 

“G-great thanks. Um… well, Mr. McAllen gave me your name and um, Aiden’s to help t-tutor you g-guys so whenever, you’re free um, just call me and I’ll come by with Niall and um, yeah Harry too.”

 

“Smooth,” Niall purred and Harry tackled him and Louis kicked them both.

 

“Sure,” Liam laughed quietly, “But I don’t have your number.”

 

“Oh yeah, sure it’s um, I’ll get Niall to text it to you sorry I just have to go kick Harry’s ass.” He growled into the phone as Harry mimicked Louis. He clicked off the phone and threw himself at Harry.

 

They wrestled on the ground and Niall ate his nachos that one of the people brought up for him. He put on the video games and said,

 

“Dude, we really gotta teach you how to talk to Liam.”

 

“Yeah, because he just stutters or doesn’t talk at all! That isn’t good.” Harry laughed, taking a chip from Niall, which earned him a hit on the head.

 

“OUCH!”

 

“Will you text him my number please?” Louis said, looking to Niall. Niall nodded and flipped open his phone to text Liam. He sent a few xx’s at the end and made it seem like it was from Louis… just to help him get his foot in the door.

 

“There, done,” Niall said, “You should be getting a message soon enough.”

 

Louis just nodded, to engross in his game to be bothered. Niall just smiled before leaning over his phone to text someone else.

 

“Texting your boyfriend?” Harry laughed as the waiters brought up the food to the boys, setting down trays in front of them.

 

“Don’t have a boyfriend.” Niall said, blushing as he put his phone away.

 

“Yeah, then who are you always texting? Almost got caught in Bio yesterday… and you seem to have a pretty big grin on your face.” Louis said, sliding over and smiled before fishing through his pockets.

 

“Stop it Louis,” Niall laughed, pulling himself away, “We’re focusing on your love life, not mine.”

 

“So you have a love life?” Louis grinned.

 

“Yeah well, haven’t you seen those massive bites on his neck?” Harry said, crawling over to the other side and pulling down his collar, “LOOK!”

 

Niall blushed and pulled away, bumping right into Louis which Louis took advantage of and got Niall’s phone.

 

“So… a one night stand?”

 

“Remember that party on Sunday?” Niall asked Harry before looking over at Louis, “You didn’t come. If you did, maybe you could’ve met this person.”

 

“Did I meet him?” Harry said, “Shit, that nights a blur.”

 

“Well I ain’t giving any hints.” Niall smirked as Louis excused himself from the room and went into the hallway, tapping out something on Niall’s phone.

 

He scrolled through the messages, but he didn’t find any unfamiliar name that could be a clue.

 

There were his messages, Harry’s, Aiden’s (He has a boyfriend and all the messesage were very plantic and friendly), Liam’s (Louis’s crush, Niall would never go for someone he knew his mates liked), Greg (his brother), and a few girls names but he knew as well as anyone that Niall preferred boys over girls. There was no clues on his phone.

 

“Dammit.” Niall must’ve erased the messages, knowing Louis would eventually go through them.

 

He walked back into the room, smiling as he put the phone back into Niall’s pocket and kept eating.

 

He glanced at Harry and shook his head no. Harry sighed before turning back to his food and the telly that Niall had flipped to some random channel.

 

+

 

At around 10pm, Louis and Harry both decided that it was time to leave.

 

“Sure you don’t want to stay over, Haz?” Niall asked Harry, worried about the curly haired boy.

 

“Nah, it’s okay Nialler. I’ll be fine.” He said as his mother pulled up and waved to Niall. Niall grinned back at her as they both got into the car. Harry’s mum had offered to give Louis a ride home which saved him from calling his parents as well.

 

“See you, Louis,” Harry waved as Louis got out of the car and walked up to his doorstep.

 

“Bye Harry, Bye Anne. Thank you for the ride.” He waved again before opening the house door and walking inside.

 

“Hi darling,” Jay said, “How was your day?”

 

“Great…” Louis said awkwardly as he felt his phone buzz, “I’ll talk to you more in the morning.”

 

“Okay,” Jay said getting up and turning the light off before following her son upstairs.

 

Louis got upstairs and threw his phone to the side, thinking it was Niall or Harry texting him. He stripped before going into the shower, letting the hot water flow over his body.

 

He felt his head and the tender spot where the bruise was. It hurt like fuck when he pressed his forehead so he stopped and lathered himself with soap before washing it off and stepping out of the shower.

 

He put his music on, so that he’d avoid the thoughts of how he messed up his first and second conversation with Liam. He blared some random music in his ears, humming along as he prepared himself for bed and slipped under the covers with his phone.

 

He checked it and was surprised to see an unknown number.

 

**Hey, Louis. Its’ Liam… um Aiden and I are free on Saturday if you’re free and Niall and Harry is too. You guys can swing around my house, here’s the address. – Liam x**

“HOLY SHIT.” He screamed before realizing that half the house was asleep. He settled down and typed something out as a response.

 

**That sounds great. I’ll double check with the boys but I’m sure it’ll be fine. – Louis x**

He immediately turned his phone off and set it to charge before crawling under the covers and hugging it to his chest. He squealed with delight before closing his eyes, imaging what Saturday would be like. 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis caught up with Niall and Harry that morning, with a giant smile on his face.

 

“So lads, you free Saturday to tutor Liam and Aiden?”

 

“Of course we’re free for you,” Niall said, “We need to get this show on the road. You and Liam.” And he grinned in the most perveted way ever. Louis hit him on his shoulder.

 

“Haha, thanks.” Louis said sarcastically before looking at Harry who nodded encouragingly.

 

“Of course I’ll be there.” Harry said, “Pick me up, Horan? I assume you’ll be finding your own way there.” He raised his eyebrow at Louis who shook his head,

 

“Nah, mom’s taking the twins up to the lake on Saturday so… pick me up?” He asked Niall who just nodded and grinned.

 

“Here comes Liam.”

 

“OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!” Louis said, huddling into Harry, putting his head into his shoulder, who just laughed and held him.

 

“SEE YOU SATURDAY, LI!” Niall called to the other boy who waved.

 

“Yeah, see you!” Harry said cheerful, flipping Louis around who waved weakly. Liam gave him an adorable smile which made his knees buckle and Harry caught him before ushering him over to his next class.

 

+

 

Before they knew it, Saturday was upon them and Louis was pacing up and down his bedroom in his favourite stripped shirt and red pants along with his white toms. He’d rolled the ends of his pants so that his ankles were showing before he picked up his house keys and phone and paced downstairs.

 

Finally, Niall arrived.

 

“Finally, I thought you’d never get here!” He said as he crawled into the car, hitting Niall on the head once.

 

Niall smirked at him and started up the car and drove down the pathway. He sang the crappy Justin Bieber songs that he had on repeat and Harry said,

 

“It’s time like these that I wonder how you get laid.”

 

“Yeah, well I get laid more than you!” He laughed.

 

“Shut up,” Harry blushed, “I doubt that because look at my curls.”

 

“And look at my love bites.” Niall smirked as he turned into a medium sized house. He stopped the car at the front door and opened his door and got out. Harry followed, a scowl on his face as he watched the blond boy walk up to the door along with Louis who was bouncing on his tippy toes.

 

“Calm down Louis, just remember not to stutter and answer when he talks to you.” Harry reminded him, smiling and patting his back.

 

Niall rang the door bell, grinning at his friend, “This is going to be so much fun!”

 

Liam threw open the door, smiling and laughing at something Aiden said. His grin got bigger when he saw them and ushered them in.

 

“Come in, come in!” He said, “Welcome! We’re downstairs, hold on, I need to get more snacks, Aiden’s eating all of the snacks.”

 

“I’ll help!” Harry said, and Liam gestured to downstairs where Aiden was already sitting with another boy.

 

The other boy had raven black hair. perfect cheekbones and he had tan skin. He was wearing loose jeans which hung off his waist and a white shirt which you could basically see through. Over it, he had a leather jacket which was also slightly big and his hair was styled in a perfect quiff with a blond streak through it. He would’ve looked intimadating on the street but here he was lying on the ground, hand on his stomach while he laughed he didn't.

 

“LOUIS! NIALL!” Aiden scrambled up and gave them both hugs, like he’d know them for years. The other boy regarded them curiously as he got up and dusted himself off.

 

“Zayn, this is Niall and this is Louis. They’re going to be tutoring Liam and me in English!”

 

“Makes sense,” Zayn laughed, “I can never make heads or tails of Liam’s messages.”

 

“I understood him just fine when I was texting him last night,” Louis blushed and Zayn raised one eyebrow,

 

“He probably looked up every word in a dictionary first.”

 

“Zayn goes to a different school…” Aiden said, “We’ve been trying to get him to transfer over here for like, years, but he refuses too. Likes his own school too much.”

 

“Yeah because then I’d be forced to be seen with you two in public and that’s bad enough!” Zayn laughed.

 

“Ruin your _bad boy_ image?” Liam mocked as he came down the stairs with Harry.

 

“Harry, meet Zayn, the resident stud.” Liam mocked as they shook hands.

 

“Damn straight I am.” Zayn said, fixing his jacket, “Shouldn’t you all study now? I’d hate for you to get kicked off of the football team.”

 

“Yeah,” Aiden smirked, “Then you couldn’t steal Liam’s varsity jacket anymore.”

 

Louis felt his heart drop. He should’ve known that Liam was taken. Only girlfriends or boyfriends took the players varsity jackets. Compare him to someone like Zayn, he was a mere ant. Zayn was gorgeous, flawless even.

 

“I didn’t steal it,” He said stiffly, “I borrowed it.”

 

“All the time.” Liam grumbled, “Jesus, everyone assumes you're boyfriend and they don't know that I'm on the team." 

 

"Got a problem? I'd be a perfect boyfriend." Zayn muttered.

 

"No you won't," Aiden said, "You'd be the worst boyfriend and plus, Liam could score someone waaay hotter than you. Did you see Danielle?" 

 

"Are you really comparing a boy to a girl?" Niall snorted, "Plus, I think Zayn's plently pretty." 

 

“Everyone knows you’re on the team, Liam,” Aiden smirked, “And to be honest, Zayn is basically your boyfriend. A shitty one.”

 

Liam reddened at that and Zayn twitched. Niall and Louis looked back and forth between the two boys before Niall hit Harry who was looking very smug.

 

“Don’t get your hopes you, mate.” He whispered in his ear.

 

“If anything, Liam’s my mum.” Zayn responded, “Don’t drink so much. Don’t hook up with boys. Find yourself a nice boyfriend and settle down.” He laughed and mocked Liam at the same time, “I’m 17, I don’t think of settling down with the perfect boy.”

 

Niall twitched again and Harry hit him on the head before Liam blushed, “Okay then… let’s start studying, yeah?”

 

“Yeah sure,” Harry said easily, “Mr. McAllen gave us your latest paper and Liam you need more help than I can offer so you get the Class A nerd,” Harry pushed Louis towards him and Louis started sweating like crazy. He smiled at Liam who grinned back.

 

“I’ll teach Aiden,” Harry said, “Because I’ve already gone through his paper and Niall’s useless we have to tutor him.”

 

“Don’t give yourself so much credit, cunt,” Niall swore, “I still did better than you on our final last year.”

 

“Thanks to who?”

 

“My brain.”

 

“Go bother Zayn or eat the food, okay?” Harry said, pushing Aiden over to the corner and Liam and Louis settled down a few paces away.

 

“Why don’t I get to tutor anyone?” He whined as he sat with a bowl of chips.

 

“You can help me?” Zayn said, “Granted we’re not doing the same stuff but I wouldn’t mind doing some extra work?” He looked Niall up and down, liking what he saw.

 

“Sure,” Niall said, visibly checking Zayn out too and a little smirk appeared on his face. He grabbed his bag with a few books and they sat at the back of the room.

 

Niall took out his books and started to spread out the books. Zayn watched him work, staring at the patch of skin that showed when Niall’s shirt rode up. He licked his lips when the blond turned back to him before Niall slid down so that he was at the same level as Zayn before leaning in and kissing him quick before anyone saw. He pulled back and winked at Zayn. The raven haired boy had a smirk on his face as he watched Niall appraisingly.

 

Over in the corner, Louis had spread everything out for Liam who had propped himself on his elbows watching Louis. He took a pre-sharpened pencil and handed one to Liam.

 

“So, what are we going to start with boss?”

 

“Um… how about Taming of the Shrew?” He said, “It’s the easiest Shakespearian play once you understand it. We’ll make a little mind map so you can understand the relationships and the code names,” He was interrupted by a giggle from Harry before he continued, “Here, you start with what you know and I’ll fill in the rest. Even if you’re confused or something, keep going.”

 

“O-okay,” Liam said taking the paper, “You’re going to laugh because I can’t spell and I understand absolutely nothing.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” He smiled at Liam encouragingly, “Go on.”

 

Liam started writing, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth and eyes squinting. He crinkled his eyebrows when he got confused at one point and set down the pencil neatly before pulling the paper towards him. He read it over, smiling and said,

 

“You got most of it right, except this… and this.” He pointed out, erasing it quickly and changing it, “You forgot this and this. Good job Liam.”

 

“Thanks,” Liam smiled with a puppy dog look which made Louis melt and stutter when he said,

 

“Um, yeah, um, so we should start the second part which is actually reading the book. We’ll go paragraph by paragraph, we just um, need the first three scenes for… um the paper due on Tuesday.”

 

“We’ll be here till Tuesday.” Liam grumbled as he pushed his head into the book, “Shakespeare makes no sense.”

 

“I’ll make it make sense.”

 

“HE’LL MAKE IT DAMN SEXY!” Harry screamed from the opposite end of the room, winking, “How do you think he got me to study?”

 

“So are you openly admitting that I’m smarter than you because I didn’t need Lou’s ass to help me study?”

 

“SHUT. UP.” Louis glared at both of them. Harry just smirked and Niall’s face went even more red than it already was. He suddenly whipped his head around and whispered something to Zayn who laughed. Liam looked around the room, feeling very uncomfortable. 

 

“I’ve never seen him so open to someone before,” Liam said nudging towards Zayn and Niall who were sitting one leg over each other and faces buried together. They were so close, they could almost be kissing. Almost.

 

Harry looked over to where they were sitting and called, “Hey, Nialler will the boyfriend be okay with this?”

 

“OH fuck you mate.” Niall said, looking visibly upset, “He’s not my fucking boyfriend so shut the fuck up.”

 

He slammed one of the books and threw it at Harry’s head, glaring at him before turning back to one of the other open books. Zayn looked slightly uncomfortable as he slipped his leg from under Niall’s and shifted so that they were slightly apart. Niall growled at Harry who was rubbing his head.

 

“That hurt!”

 

“You deserved it.”

 

“Yeah? You deserve this!” Harry said, launching himself at Niall and they wrestled on the ground.

 

“SORRY! SORRY!” Louis squeaked in a panic as he pulled his egg-head friends apart. “STOP!” He said, standing between them. Then he hit Niall on the back of the head and Harry too before pushing them to the separate parts of the basement and going over to where Liam sat.

 

“Sorry, they’re…”

 

“S’okay, Aiden and Matt used to wrestle around down here a lot… then it turned into something else…” He glared at Aiden playfully who just smirked.

 

“Ever wrestle down here?” Louis asked, winking cheekily. He was starting to calm down and his nerves were wearing down. There was nothing to be nervous about, Liam was very nice and everyone seemed to be getting along… except for Harry and Niall who were glaring at each other.

 

“Zayn get more snacks, yeah?” Liam asked, looking at the empty bowl, “Christ, Ni, how do you put away all this food?”

 

“It’s a gift,” Niall smiled and Louis just looked at Liam, curious about the nickname. Liam grinned at the small boy, bumping his shoulder and saying,

 

“Where were we Lou?”

 

Harry grimaced and turned to Aiden, smiling and saying, “So how are things with Matt?”

 

“Amazing,” Aiden sighed.

 

“Don’t get him started on Matt, he’ll never end.”

 

Niall groaned and Zayn called down, “Niall can you help me with the snacks?”

 

Niall ran up the stairs, two at a time and Liam hummed, “I swear we’re never getting those snacks. They’ll probably eat them all!”

 

Upstairs, Zayn and Niall hummed around the kitchen, smirking at each other and purposely banging their hips together. When Niall was reaching up to grab the chips from the high cabinet, Zayn grabbed his hips and pressed himself up against the blond, grinding into him and nipping at his neck.

 

“Not h-here, Z-zayn,” Niall stuttered, “L-later… I’ll c-come b-by.”

 

“No,” Zayn whispered into his ear, “Now.” He pressed himself harder into Niall who let out a moan.

 

“Jesus Zayn.” He said, lowering his arms and rubbing his cock through his sweats. “Stop it.”

 

“Telling me to stop, yeah? Fine.” He said moving away from Niall and smirking. “You better be round later.”

 

“I will, don’t worry,” Niall winked as he walked out of the kitchen.

 

“Oh!” He called after him, “Make sure the boyfriend won’t mind?”

 

“SHUT UP!” Niall screamed as he walked down the stairs with the snacks. He gave on bowl to Aiden and Harry, one to Louis and Liam before patting Louis on the back for managing to talk to Liam without stuttering before walking over to where Zayn had sprawled out and set down a bowl there. He twisted his leg in with Zayn’s, smirking as the other boy leaned forward and nipped his neck.

 

Meanwhile, Liam sighed, “This is rather boring, innit?”

 

“I suppose,” Louis said, not wanting to say that he actually quiet enjoyed it. He was actually a little hurt.

 

“No, I didn’t mean you’re boring,” Liam backtracked, “Just that … studying and all. Sometimes it’s fun, like maths but English is just so…”

 

“Nah I get it, most people don’t like English.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Me? I suppose.” He said, toying with his pencil.

 

Liam nudged him, “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.”

 

“S’okay, to each their own.” Louis said, “Not that big of a deal.”

 

“I like you Louis,” Liam said, offhandedly, “You’re cool.”

 

“Thanks, I um, quiet like myself as well.” Liam barked out a laugh and Aiden said,

 

“Let’s do something more fun yeah? Juliet’s a whinny little bitch and I’m tired of reading.”

 

“Wrong play, twat.” Niall called, “Harry, have you been teaching?”

 

“Nah, I’ve been laying here while Aiden nibbles my ear off.” He turned to Niall who threw a pillow at him.

 

“What? Why would Aiden be doing that?” Liam said, confused but Harry just shook his head.

 

“Nothing, no reason.” He snickered. “So if we’re not going to study, what are we going to do now?”

 

“Watch a movie?” Zayn suggested, “Black Swan?”

 

“NO FUCKING WAY THAT’S TOO SCARY.” Louis jumped up and shivered, not realizing he yelled.

 

“Okay,” Harry rolled his eyes, “It’s okay, Lou, I’ll hold you if it gets too scary.”

 

“Haz, I’ll probably be holding you.” Niall muttered, “Let Liam hold Louis instead, he’s a big strong football player, he won’t let anything happen to our little Louis.” Niall blew him a kiss and he laughed before catching it.

 

“I’ll go make some popcorn,” Zayn said, “Niall, fancy helping me?”

 

“Sure.” They went upstairs to make the popcorn while Liam set up the movie downstairs.

 

Zayn started making it when he flipped Niall around, kissing him quickly before finding some bowls.

 

“I don’t know why I keep coming up here for snacks.” Niall said, “If you’re just going to tease me.”

 

Zayn turned around and smirked at the younger boy before picking him up and setting him on the counter, putting his hands on his waist and kissing him, hard. Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, pressing in closer to him. Zayn ran his hands up and down Niall’s side, pushing up under his shirt.

 

“NIALL! ZAYN! Stop taking so LONG!” Harry called and they sprang apart, his voice was getting nearer. They quickly righted themselves before Niall hopped off the counter and grabbed the bowls.

 

They took a few drinks and the snacks before heading downstairs.

 

Liam was lying on the couch with Aiden at the foot. Louis had curled up in a corner and Harry was lounging near by with Louis hand in his hair. Niall leaned over to Louis and said,

 

“Go cuddle with Liam.”

 

“What?”

 

“GO!” He shoved Louis so that he fell on Liam’s feet, “Sorry, I think Louis’s scared already.”

 

“Oh, um, c’mere.” Liam said, opening his arms, “Don’t be scared, I’ve got you.” He wrapped his strong arms around Louis who snuggled back into his arms. Liam quiet liked having someone in his arms when he was watching scary movies. No one knew but he actually got scared when watching scary movies and with Louis in his arms he could easily cover that up.

 

Niall and Zayn were sitting rather close to each other, holding hands under the covers. Louis kept his hands in Harry’s hair. Aiden just smirked as he pulled Harry onto his lap.

 

“I get scared too.”   

 

“Aw, Aiden, I won’t let the monster hurt you!” He cuddled right into Aiden’s lap.

 

They started the movie and ironically, it was Zayn who screamed the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)  
> You can leave it here or on my tumblr: swaggniall.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter does have smut in it. I don't really write it often but I kinda felt like I had to put it into the story... so I'm sorry if it sucks. Really I am. Oh also, this chapter is more based around Niall/Zayn. 
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't update in a while, I've been so busy with school and whatnot but I hope to update again soon! No promises though :( 
> 
> Has not been beta'd.

The boys ended up crashing at Liam’s; he brought down blankets and pillows for them. They all snuggled close, Louis next to Liam, Liam next to Zayn, Zayn next to Niall, Niall next to Harry and Harry next to Aiden. They all snuggled together, smiling.

 

+

 

The next morning, Aiden was the first to wake up. He went upstairs and made tea and breakfast for everyone. He woke them all up and they ate in silence, all tired and scared from the movie.

 

“We should head home, yeah?” Louis asked and Niall and Harry nodded, both yawning and hanging their heads.

 

“Oh, okay,” Liam said a little disappointed, “Uh, I’ll help you get your books.”

 

Louis and Liam walked down with Harry while Niall, Zayn and Aiden cleaned up upstairs.

 

“We can do it again, right? Another study date?” Liam asked, hopefully.

 

“Of course,” Louis smiled at him and Liam patted his back, “I am your tutor after all.”

 

Liam just beamed at him as he put his books into the canvas bag that Louis had brought. Harry just smiled ruefully from the other side of the room as he picked up Niall’s books and put them his bag.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Harry said, swinging the bag over his shoulder.

 

They walked upstairs, chatting idly when they got to the door and Aiden hushed them.

 

“Look,” He whispered pointing to the car where Niall was leaning against the hood of the car with Zayn who was standing straight and talking softly to each other.

 

“So why can’t we just tell them that we are together?” Zayn whispered softly to Niall.

 

“Because then Louis would concentrate on this and get angry that we didn’t tell him and not focus on his crush with Liam.”

 

“That’s a stupid reason,” Zayn voice was hard but his eyes flickered with amusement.

 

“Seriously, I’m not kidding we need to get him with Liam.”

 

“Why exactly?” He picked up Niall’s hand and held it. They were stretched and he played with the fingers.

 

“Because he… he needs this.” Niall said, dropping his hand, “He’s being pining over that boy for ever and I just want him happy.” He tilted his head towards Liam slight.

 

“You know Harry is in love with Louis, right? So you’re basically ruining that. Don’t you think it’ll be better if you get THEM together?”

 

“Louis’s not… wait how did you know?” Niall sighed, “I talked to Harry already. He’s fine with it… in fact he said that he needs to move on. He just wants Louis’s happy.”

 

“Are you sure?” Zayn said, biting his lip, “I don’t want you to get hurt in the cross fire. And because it’s so obvious with all those small glances and snide remarks, you know, I’ve also seen them at parties.”

 

“Always looking out for me, huh Z?” Niall smiled, waving off the first few comments about Harry and Louis.

 

“Always,” Zayn smiled at him and said, “So what am I going to tell Liam? I mean, I think we were kind of obvious about liking each other. You couldn’t keep your hands off of me.”

 

Niall laughed and said, “I believe it was you who couldn’t keep your hands off of me! Just tell Liam if he asks that I don’t want a relationship or whatever.”

 

“I like how you’re the one rejecting me.”

 

Niall laughed, cheekily, “I’m a heartbreaker, don’t you know?”

 

“Damn straight, and you’re going to be breaking a lot more hearts once they find out we’re together.”

 

“You can kiss my cheek and go.” Niall said, smiling.

 

Zayn grinned before leaning in and kissing his cheek gently before whispering in his ear, “I’ll see you later though.”  

 

“Of course,” Niall smiled, he waited until Zayn had gone back to the front door to wave Louis and Harry towards him.

 

They got into the car and Niall gunned the engine before driving off onto the road.

 

“So Nialler,” Harry said, “You and Zayn huh?”

 

“There is no ‘Zayn and Niall’.” He said simply, “So what’s the deal, Lou? You like him a lot more after cuddling the whole night?”

 

Louis turned bright red, “Shut up, Niall. We weren’t cuddling.”

 

“You two were sure looking cute together, his arm around your waist and you snuggled in real close…” Niall laughed, “No but I’m serious. It was really cute.”

 

“Yeah?” Louis said, eyes brightening.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said, smiling and hugging Louis.

 

Niall dropped Louis off first and Harry sat in the front.

 

“Mine?”

 

“Yours.” Harry said, waving once again at Louis when Niall started driving.

 

+

 

When they got to Niall’s house, there was a car waiting for Harry. It was his sister, Gemma.

 

“Hey Hazza,” She smiled at him as he came over, ruffling his hair. 

 

“Hey Gem.” He said, smiling at her as he got into her car. “See ya, Nialler.”

 

“Bye Harry.” Niall waved in relief as they started driving off. As much as he wanted to hang out with Harry, he’d much rather see Zayn.

 

He ran upstairs and took a shower, knowing that it would probably be in vein but whatever. He threw on an outfit he knew would drive Zayn nuts. It was his turn to do some teasing.  

 

He straighten out his plaid shirt that he’d left open. He grabbed his keys from the desk and ran downstairs, sliding on his converse and texting Zayn that he was on his way.

 

He sped down the road, stashing his car a block down before jogging back to Zayn’s house He knocked twice on the door before it flung open and Zayn pulled him in.

 

He started kissing him feverishly running his hand all over Niall’s body.

 

“Zayn, Zayn,” Niall mumbled between kisses, “Stop… stop…”

 

“What, why?” Zayn asked, pulling away, eyes hurt.

 

Niall ran his hand through Zayn’s messed up quiff, smiling at the blond streak.

 

“I want to cuddle,” Niall pouted, “Please?”

 

“Whyyy?” Zayn whined, but he pulled him up to the bedroom, where he had food laid out. “I knew you were going to do this so I prepared some food.”

 

“Oh Zaynie!” Niall said, kissing his cheek, “I knew there was a reason I picked you to be my boyfriend.”

 

“Who says I didn’t pick you?” Zayn smiled as he pressed their foreheads together and kiss his nose.

 

Niall didn’t reply, instead he launched for the food. Zayn settled down with the blond boy, running his hands through Niall’s blond hair and smiled as he kissed the other boys neck.

 

“Zayn…” Niall said, throwing his head back slightly, “Stop distracting me, I’m trying to eat.”

 

“Yeah? Well I’m trying to get my boyfriend out of these stupidly tight pants.” He mumbled into the crook of Niall’s neck. He bit down and he moaned a little bit.

 

“Fuck it.” Niall said, shoving the plate to one side and grabbing the Bradford boy’s face and smashing it to his. He kissed him roughly before Zayn picked him up and threw him on the bed.

 

He detached their lips and grazed his fingers down the other boys skin. Niall shrugged off his shirts and threw them on the ground before fumbling with Zayn’s. Next, he went for the belt buckle before reattaching their lips together. Zayn left a trail of bites down Niall’s pale body before stopping at his pants and pulling them off.

 

“Goddamn. One day I’ll just rip these pants off.” He growled into Niall’s ear before sliding down his body and taking Niall into his mouth while he pushed his own off.

 

“Goddamn Zayn,” Niall moaned as he pulled on the raven boys hair. Zayn smirked as he tugged himself while working his mouth around Niall’s length. He took his hand off of his own dick and started tracing the outline of Niall’s hole.

 

He pressed one finger in slightly and Niall’s toes curled. Zayn pushed in one finger and Niall’s back arched as he pressed in another finger, slowly scissoring the other boy. He pressed the third finger in, stretching the boy for what he was worth, adding finger after finger until his whole hand was inside Niall who was happily pushing up an down on it.

 

“Eager, are we?” He smirked as he took his mouth off of Niall. “Lube?”

 

Niall’s right hand floundered around before pulling out the cabinet and throwing a bottle at Zayn.

 

Zayn squirted some onto his throbbing length before pressing it against Niall’s stretched out hole.

 

“Ready babe?” He asked as he gripped Niall’s hips. He knew the other boy was but he always liked to make sure first. Niall nodded eagerly and Zayn pressed himself slowly inside of Niall, wiggling around.  

 

“Fuck yeah,” Niall breathed out once Zayn was completely inside of him, “Damn, I love how your cock fills me up.”  

 

“Yeah? Oh baby you feel so good!” Zayn smirked, his grip tightened on Niall’s hips as he started up a fast pace, making the boy moan and scream.

 

“Fuck ZAYN!” Niall screamed.

 

“ZAYN? Are you home?” His mother called out as they heard the front door swing.

 

“SHIT!” Zayn said as he hastily pulled out of Niall who groaned and rolled off the bed. Both of their cocks were throbbing as they pulled on their restricting clothes.

 

“Yeah, mum, I’m up here.” He said as they threw open some books and lay down on their stomachs so that their cocks were pressed against the floor and Zayn’s mum couldn’t see.

 

She entered the room, smiling at the two boys who were studying on the ground.

 

“Nice to see you again, Niall.” She smiled, “Do you two need any food or anything?”

 

“Um, yeah, some snacks will be good. Thanks.” Zayn said as he pushed the plate that Niall was eating under the bed, sneakily, “When are the girls getting back?”

 

“Doniya should be home soon, she’s picking up the rest from their sleepovers.” His mother smiled, “I’m guessing Niall’s staying for lunch?”

 

“Um….”

 

“Actually my parents are coming back together,” Niall lied easily, “So I’m going to have lunch with them.”

 

“Alright, then,” She said, still smiling, “I’ll bring the snacks for you two.”

 

She left and Zayn looked at Niall, standing up and pointing to his crotch, “Want to help?”

 

“If you help me first,” he grumbled, palming his own cock, “Your mothers going to be back soon with the snacks… afterwards.”

 

Zayn settled down, quiet close to Niall like always as they tried to concentrate on the textbook and not their throbbing cocks.

  
What seemed like ages, Zayn’s mother came in with some small sandwiches and left them on the desk along with a few drinks. She disappeared down to the kitchen.

 

Zayn flipped the lock on the door and slid off his pants, pointing to his crotch. Niall smiled at him before sliding over and licking his lips. He took Zayn in his mouth and Zayn bit down on his lip so that he wouldn’t make a noise as Niall hummed up and down his length and fondling his balls. Zayn laced his hands in the blonds hair tugging at it as he watched Niall palm himself through his pants.

 

He tried to pull off but Zayn was so close that he shoved him back on, gagging Niall and he looked up at Zayn with his blue eyes and such a naughty expression on his face and Zayn cummed down his throat. Niall waited till Zayn came down from his high before pulling off and sighing as he swallowed.

 

“Damn Zayn,” He coughed, taking a sip of a drink. “Next time warn a guy, yeah?”

 

“Need some help down there?” Zayn nodded blushing about how he lost control for a second there.

 

“I just need a new pair of pants…” Niall said, embarrassed. They both looked down and saw Niall’s pants and the massive stain on them. He flushed red and Zayn just kissed his cheek before going into his closet and pulling out a new pair of pants for Niall.

 

Then they settled down, legs intertwined and bodies pressed against each other while they tried to study. Emphasis on tried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter or the story in general, I'd love a kudos if it isn't too much trouble. Or a comment here or on my Tumblr swaggniall.tumblr.com
> 
> Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasn't been beta'd

When Louis got home, he opened all his books and dived into his homework. He picked up To Kill A Mockingbird and started re-reading it.

 

“Hey,” Lottie came into the room, sliding through the door and settling down on the floor beside her brother, “Where were you last night?”

 

“Oh just with some friends.”

 

“I missed you.” Lottie giggled, “So Niall and Harry? What’d you get up too?”

 

“No actually… well, yes, Harry and Niall and a few others too.”

 

“You have other friends?” Lottie giggled, “So what’s happening with operation L?”

 

“We have a code name for that?” Louis giggled. Lottie was the oldest of the girls and she was the most invested in Louis’s life. She was always talking to him about it. Louis didn’t mind, he enjoyed their closeness.

 

“Yes we do,” she smiled, “So what’s happening? Have you talked to him?”

 

“Yeah, he was there last night.”

 

“HE WAS?” She grinned, “OH LOUIS! Did he fall in love with you?”

 

“I’m just his tutor… it’s not that big of a deal, calm down Lottie.”

 

“No, no, it is!” She said, “You’ve finally talked to the love of your life.”

 

He laughed at her swooning and said, “Why are you so invested in this?”

 

“Because I want you to be happy.”

 

"Have you been talking to Niall lately?" Louis asked recognizing that face as one of Niall's face that uses so frequently.

 

"No! Can't a sister be happy for her brother?"

 

"Not without cause." He grinned as he pinned her to the ground and tickled her. Her laughter buzzed throughout the whole house.

 

“I am happy, Lottie. You never have to worry about that.” He said taking her onto his lap and hugging her.

 

+

 

When he was in school the next day, Liam came up to him and said,

 

“So I got details for a paper that we have to write… can we start on it today after school maybe?”

 

“Sure,” Louis said, smiling, “I’ll, um, meet you at the library.”

 

“No maybe, you can come around my house and we can pull an all night-er even though its not due for a few days… just get a head start?”

 

“Yeah, great, I’ll see you there!” Louis nodded and smiled as he walked away.

 

“So we’re studying after school?” Harry and Niall both swung around his locker and smiled.

 

“Yeah, we are.” Louis said, hugging his books to his chest and walking away. Harry followed after Louis while Niall watched them go before sneaking out around the building. He spotted Zayn’s black spots car in the lot and he ran towards it.

 

He got into the back seat of the car and leaned over to where Zayn was sitting and kissed his neck. Zayn crawled into the back seat and kissed him passionately.

 

“I’ve got a few minutes before class starts.” Niall said in between kisses.

 

“Mhm, can’t you bunk? Please for me?” Zayn pouted but Niall just laughed,

 

“If I miss Chemistry class, I’ll be screwed.” He smirked before pushing him down onto the seat and kissing him.

 

+

 

When Niall walked in to Chemistry class, ten minutes late, he gave the teacher a nod before sitting down next to Liam.

 

“You alright mate?”

 

“Yeah why?”

 

“You seem like you’re in a little bit of a daze…”

 

“Yeah, um, just tired.” Niall smiled back as he looked at the work sheet, “Can you help me?”

 

His phone buzzed and he sneakily looked down.

**Fuck, can time move any slower? – Z**

**You’re waiting? – N**

**Got a free period, figured I’d wait for you and then we can go discreetly grab some lunch? ;) – Z**

**Read my mind.** **:)** **\- N**

He pocketed his phone and willed the clock to go faster.

 

+

 

Louis and Harry were sitting in Math class, doodling away on the side of the paper and idly chatting as well.

 

“So are you going to hurry this thing up with Liam?”

 

“What do you mean hurry this thing up?”

 

“I mean get with him already!” Harry said, “I mean, now he knows who you are so… what’s stopping you?”

 

“Shut up Harry, I … you know me, how am I exactly to go about this?” Lois twiddled his pencil nervously.

 

Harry just laughed, “I know, you’ve pulled maybe one guy in your time.”

 

“Shut up,” Louis said, shoving him nervously. “No but seriously, how do I do this?”

 

“Flirt with him.”

 

“I can barely get a sentence out when I’m around him! How the fuck am I supposed to flirt with him?”

 

“Say something that sounds charming even when you’re stumbling over your words.” Harry suggested and Louis hit him. “Stop hitting me!”

 

“Not until you become helpful!” He wacked him again and again.

 

The bell finally rang for lunch and they ran out of the class room, grabbing Niall as they sprinting for the café. They got their usual table outside when Louis realized Niall didn’t have any food.

 

“What?” He said gesturing to Niall, “Where’s the food?”

 

“I’m actually… going out for lunch.” He said getting up and smiling.

 

“Really, with who?”

 

“Um…” Niall fidgeted, “Just with my Mum.”

 

“I thought they were out of town…” Harry said confused. 

 

“She’s back for a few hours,” He said, “I better go. See you in third.” He waved to them and bounded towards the sports car that haven’t moved. He got into the front and kissed his boyfriend quickly before they drove off.

 

+

 

Liam was sitting with Aiden and Matt who were being disgustingly cute and Liam seriously wanted to hit something.

 

“I don’t understand why you won’t find yourself a nice boyfriend.” Matt said, “I mean you look ready to kick a wall in and that’s a lot for Liam Payne.” His arm hung around Aiden’s shoulder.

 

Aidens’ eyes scanned the outdoors café and landed on Harry and Louis, “What about Louis? I mean, we already know he’s gay.”

 

“Louis? My tutor. Isn’t that a bit inappropriate?”

 

“He’s not a teacher. It’s not like we’re telling you to fuck Grimmy.”

 

“People fuck Grimmy?” Liam said, “What?”

 

“Never mind,” Aiden shook his head, “Why not?”

 

“Why him?”

 

“He’s a fit little lad isn’t he?” Matt said, “He was my second choice.”

 

“He was?” Aiden said, slipping out of the embrace.

 

“I’m kidding you fool.”

 

Liam’s eyes lingered on Louis while Aiden and Matt play fought and stole a few kisses when they were sure Liam wasn’t looking.  

 

They weren’t wrong Louis was a fit lad. He was easy to hold, Liam liked holding him during the movie and he had heard that he had bubbly personality... He looked at Louis, his delicate features and his tight ass as he got up from the table –what what?

 

Liam shook his head, he knew he was always a little curious about the same gender but he’d never actually tried it. He’d thought about it before but he always thought it was because he hung out with Aiden and Matt who were constantly on each other and watching Zayn filter between guy and girl (but he hadn’t seen anyone lately…).

 

“I’m um going to go.”

 

“Why we have a few more minutes?” Matt laughed as Liam abruptly got up and left in a rush.

 

“Think it was something we said?” Aiden looked worried but Matt just kissed his cheek and assured him that it wasn’t.

 

Liam ran inside the building and to his locker which he put his back against and sat down. He was tired and confused and really wanted to get those thoughts out of his head before he saw Louis again.

 

Dammnit Aiden.

 

+

 

“Liam’s fully checking you out,” Harry said out of the corner of his eye. He could feel a little anger rising up but he ignored it. Louis was going to end up with Liam, he shouldn’t interfere. But… if he could do it without Louis knowing… then maybe it wouldn’t be too bad?

 

“No he’s not, shut up.” Louis said, turning around just to see Liam get up from his table and walking away.

 

“Let’s go to class, yeah?” Harry got up, standing a little bit too close to Louis as he walked past.

 

+

 

Louis got to his house around 7, he needed to take care of the girls and his mum before he left.

 

He rang the doorbell and Liam threw it open before motioning for him to be quiet.

 

“Come on,” He whispered, as they crept downstairs to the basement. Louis set down his books in the corner they were in last time when he noticed that Zayn was asleep on the couch.

 

“He can fall asleep anywhere, anytime.” Aiden whispered. “So we have to be quiet.”

 

“So where are we going to study then?” Louis asked, “Upstairs?”

 

“Nah we can still be here, just quiet.” Liam said, settling down on the ground. He was very close to Louis and Aiden sent him to a wink so he shifted over a centimeter causing Louis to frown a bit.

 

They started working on the paper and ended up falling asleep on each others’ arms.

 

+

 

Liam rose them in the morning, Niall had settled down behind Zayn, spooning him from behind.

 

“Is he usually this cuddly?”

 

“Yeah, both him and Harry.” Louis smiled as they went upstairs for breakfast.

 

“Hm?” Liam said.

 

“Niall and Zayn are cuddling.” Aiden said, “I just asked if he was normally like this and apparently Harry is quite the cuddler.”

 

“I am,” Harry smirked as he pulled Louis by the waist and kissed his cheek. Louis squirmed out of the embrace, shooting Harry a look.

 

Of all times to be cuddly and overly touchy he choses _now_.  

 

“HARREH!” Niall launched himself onto the back of the Cheshire boy, nuzzling his head into his neck, “Harreh, what are you doing with Louis? I thought we had something special!”

 

And there Niall went on his own tangent so that Liam would forget about how Harry looked at Louis like he was about to ravish him right there and then.

 

Zayn just watched with amusement and guarded eyes as Niall and Harry went around the kitchen and the living room screaming about god knows what.

 

“You’re going to be late for first period,” Liam said, “OH god guys I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s alright, Liam, it’s not like we haven’t been late before.” Louis said, patting his back.

 

“You know,” Harry said as he came into the kitchen with Niall, “We’re normally late because Louis can’t move that his fat ass fast enough.”

 

“It’s not a fat ass,” Louis smirked as he stuck it out and Aiden admired it.

 

“It’s quiet a nice ass,” He smirked, “Wouldn’t you say Liam?”

 

Liam looked away from the stove with the eggs and peered over, “Yeah, fantastic.”

 

“Damn straight it is,” Louis said, “It’s my best feature.” He smacked it and smirked at everyone. “You know you all wished you had an ass like mine.”

 

“Or get you hands on it.” Aiden growled.

 

“You have a fucking boyfriend, mate.” Zayn said, slapping his stomach. “You shouldn’t be looking at other boys’ asses.”

 

“But you can,” Aiden winked, “And so can Liam.”

 

“I’m fine thank you,” Zayn said, “All your Liam.”

 

Louis turned to Liam and winked before saying, “Breakfast is taking way to long, we’ll just grab something on the way. See you at school!”

 

Niall whispered something in Louis’s ear and he stared at the other wide eyed. Louis then took two steps to Liam and kissed his cheek before grabbing both Niall and Harry by their shirts and dashing out of the house.

 

“No. Fucking. Way.” Aiden grinned as he looked at a shell-shocked Liam who stood there staring at the way Louis went.

 

Zayn’s face broke out into a grin, “I like Louis.”

 

 +

 

“I cannot believe you kissed his cheek! That was freaking awesome!” Niall said as he was driving.

 

“Yeah, why’d you do that? Aren’t you scared that he might get scared now?” Harry said, sighing as he rested his head on the window.

 

“Will he get scared? Niall told me too!”

 

“Don’t worry, Louis, you’ll be fine. Just continue acting like you were before, he’ll like you more when you’re not stumbling and stuttering over words. Just relax.”

 

“It’s not that simple.”

 

“It’ll become that simple once you find out if he likes you back.”

 

“You told me to do that when you didn’t even know if he likes me back? Why couldn’t you ask Zayn or someone? You seem pretty cuddly with him.”

 

“Yeah, what’s going on about that?” Harry asked, laughing as Niall shoved him out of the car.

 

“I’ll be back in twenty, mate.”

 

They drove to Louis’s house and Niall said, “Don’t worry about it, yeah? I’m sure he does but you know now you’ll know for sure.”

 

“I’m so screwed if he doesn’t.”

 

“He’ll be really nice about it.”

 

“That’s worse.” Louis said as he got out of the car, “Be back in ten?”

 

“Yeah. See you mate.”

 

As Niall drove back to his own house, smiling. Louis and Liam were on their way, he just had to stop Harry from any more idiotic comments and then Zayn and him could come out as a couple.

 

Life was starting to get brighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up soon :) Feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> You can leave a note here or on my tumblr:  
> swaggniall.tumblr.com
> 
> :D :D


	5. Chapter 5

When Liam got to school that day, he carefully avoided Louis so that he could figure out his own thoughts. He could feel Louis’s eyes on him constantly; they were burning bright like the sun. And how much he wanted to grace the warmth but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t hurt Louis like that it wasn’t fair.

 

He could also feel Aiden’s questing glare at him but he ignored him too. He kept going on his day, like nothing had changed.

 

+

 

“He’s avoiding me.” Louis said to Niall at lunch. “This is all your fault.”

 

“Yeah, mate, shit advice.” Harry said, but a smirk appeared on his face. “Bad, bad advice.”

 

Niall glared at Harry and pushed his chair back before stalking away. He walked up to Liam and said something to him but Liam just shrugged and whispered something back. Niall went back to the table and said,

 

“I just talked to Liam and he said that he’s not avoiding you, he just has a really busy day.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Louis said, “He’s avoiding me. I know it. I can feel it.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Louis,” Niall said, “I don’t give shit advice. I know what I’m doing.”

 

“Do you now? Because his crush is avoiding him.” Harry was goading him and Niall was ready to smack him.

 

This time when he got up from the table, he stalked inside and sat at his locker. To hell with Harry, if he was going to be a fucking prick, let him. Niall’ll show him when Liam comes running back to Louis.

 

+

 

“Why’s Niall all edgy?”

 

“Probably doesn’t like being wrong.” Harry said as he held his hand and played with his hair, “S’okay. Liam doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

 

“Have I messed up this whole tutoring thing too? God I’m the worst tutor ever.”

 

“No you’re not,” Harry assured him, “Come around mine, tonight, I’ll make you feel better.”

 

“No Harry, I’m not doing that.”

 

“We don’t have to do… anything but we can chill and cuddle?” Harry smiled before quickly kissing his cheek and grabbing his bag, “I got to go to class now, I’ll see you later.”

 

Louis nodded before picking up his lunch and walking to the garbage. He could feel a pair of eyes on him but when he looked at Liam, he looked away and blushed.

 

That made Louis feel a bit better before he went to class.

 

+

 

Louis invited Niall over to Harry’s but he declined, saying that he had some homework to finish and that he was tired and whatnot. Louis rolled his eyes at his friends lame excuses.

 

He got to Harry’s house at around 7, and true to his word, they just chilled and watched movies. Harry cuddled him, he liked the warmth beneath him and he fell asleep on his chest. Harry kissed his forehead before taking him up to bed and falling asleep beside him.

 

When he woke up in the morning, he made Louis breakfast and treated him like a king. He pampered the boy, showing him how much he loved him and before he went home, he kissed Louis.

 

Louis didn’t react for a few seconds before kissing him back. He pulled away and shook his head, “I can’t.”

 

“Why not Louis? It’s not like he’s here…” Harry said, cupping his cheek.

 

“I… I’m sorry Harry, it’s just not the same.” He said, pecking his lips before getting out of the car and walking up to the front door of his house. He opened it and went inside, waving to Harry as the dejected boy drove away.

 

+

 

Niall lay on Zayn’s chest, playing with his shirt. He ran his fingers around the collar of the shirt as he buried his head into Zayn’s neck. 

 

“I really hate Harry.” He growled, “He’s making a mess of things.”

 

Zayn didn’t say anything, just lay there, thinking, “I told you this might not work.”

 

“I just want him to be happy, you know? I don’t want Harry to come in the middle and cause problems which makes me unhappy and Louis miserable and Liam completely and totally confused.”

 

“He’s trying to,” Zayn said, “How are you going to stop him?”

 

“Keep him far, far away from Louis.” Niall sneered, “He’s ruining his best mates happiness for his own selfishness.”

 

“Have you ever thought that they might be better for each other?” Zayn asked thoughtfully, “Maybe they were meant for each other?”

 

“They’re not though,” Niall sighed, “I… Louis wants Liam, not Harry. They only started up that thing because they were both lonely or whatever or Harry wasn’t getting a good shag and Louis was just being nice.”

 

“Yeah? So they used to be friends with benefits? Never thought Louis to be like that.” Zayn smirked before he kissed the top of Niall’s forehead, “Darling don’t you think you’re maybe too invested in this? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“You said that before,” He sighed, still playing with the shirt, “I’m not going to get hurt, I just want Louis to be happy.”

 

“And Harry?”

 

“If Harry is going to ruin my efforts then he can go to hell. Otherwise… yeah maybe he can stay around.”

 

“Nice, Niall…” Zayn said, taking his hand and playing with it. He looked at Niall with a gaze that he couldn’t read, “So… do you want me to nudge Liam in any direction?”

 

“Can you ask him what the hell is happening? He was totally ignoring Louis today.”

 

“Was he? I wonder why because…it was so funny, once he left, mate I didn’t know that he had that much confidence in him, but damn, Liam was blushing like hell.”

 

“Louis does have confidence, just not around Liam because he’s always scared and now… he didn’t talk to him all day, claiming he was busy. Not even in English.” 

Zayn narrowed his eyes, “What the fuck is Liam doing? He wasn’t like embarrassed or anything, I could swore he liked it.”

 

“This is confusing as hell, what is happening?” Niall said, burring his head into Zayn’s chest.

 

“I don’t know, but I’ll find out yeah? Can’t have this plan flawed now can we?”

 

“It was always flawed.” Niall laughed, “But I thought it would work.”

 

Zayn kissed him and said, “Everything will be fine in the end.”

 

+

 

And Zayn was wrong.

 

The whole week went by and Liam still didn’t make eye contact with Louis. Instead, he changed his route whenever he saw the bright red TOMS or heard his cheerful voice in the hallway.

 

He purposely skipped English class so that he wouldn’t have to hear his voice answering all the questions in Shakespearian. He sighed as he read a book in the library, on Friday when it was slammed down.

 

Zayn stood over him and said,

 

“Aren’t you missing class?”

 

“Aren’t you missing English class?” He shot back.

 

“No,” Liam lied.

 

“You’re such a liar,” Zayn said, “Now tell me what’s going on?”

 

“What do you mean, what’s going on?” Liam said, “Nothing’s going on.”

 

“I’ve gotten information from an inside source that you’re avoiding Louis. And now you’re ditching English class, that could only mean one thing…”

“Which is?”

 

“You’re avoiding him because you’re thinking about something… something big…” He looked at him like he was trying to get Liam to fill in the sentence, “Something like love?”

 

“NO!” Liam’s head shot up, “No not love but something else…” His brow furrowed. “I can’t put my finger on it but there’s something… else.”

 

“Whatever it is, it’s good,” Zayn said, recognizing the look on his face, one he had many months ago with Niall, “I know that, I’ve had it before. That feeling that you can’t put your finger on but you feel it around _the_ person.”

 

“You?”

 

“How do you think I figured out that I’m gay?”

 

“I thought you were Bi.”

 

“I don’t know… doesn’t matter, but I’m pretty sure I’m 100% gay but that’s not the point. You may be gay or you maybe Bi but you’ll never know until you figure it out. And Louis will help you, he won’t bite your head off for being confused. He’s definitely been there for.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt him.”

 

“And you won’t… but what you’re doing right now is.” Zayn said.

 

“When did you become the master of relationships.” Zayn just laughed at that,

 

“I’m just good at English, stringing words together to make them make sense.” He looked at his friend, “Make it right, yeah? Promise me.”

 

“I promise.”

 

Zayn stuck out his pinky finger and hooked it around Liam’s already outstretched one.

 

“Good.”

 

Zayn got up to leave when Liam said, “Wait Zayn?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Who was the guy?”

 

“What guy?”

 

“The guy that made you… you know like this.” He gestured to himself.

 

Zayn just looked down and smiled, biting his lip, “Just a boy.”

 

“Who?”

 

“I’ll save this story for a rainy day.”

 

“You twat!” Liam said, “I want to know.”

“And you will, some day.” Zayn’s face was turning red and he was looking down. Liam just saw a look of adoration as Zayn thought of the mystery boy then he just turned and left.

 

Liam was super curious now but first Zayn was right, he needed to fix things with Louis. 

 

**+**

Louis woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly ran to it and picked it up.

 

“Hello?” He asked into the phone.

 

“Louis? Hey, it’s Liam. Can you come outside? I’m at your house.” He sounded all hyped up and Louis wondered if he was high or something as he jumped to grab his pants and ran downstairs, forgetting about a shirt.

 

He threw the door open to see Liam pacing around his car with his normal Liam face. But something was a little off. He seemed nervous.

 

 _Why in the hell would Liam be nervous?_ Louis wondered as he walked up.

 

“Hi…” He said, looking up and trailing off as he took in the sight of Louis’s naked chest. His mouth was hanging slightly open when Louis realized his current state.

 

With the bedhead, making the hair go every which way and the blush that crept onto Louis’s cheeks, added in with the little shiver his body gave out when a cold wind hit them, he wanted to wrap Louis up and keep him forever.

 

He shrugged out of his hoodie and draped it around Louis, letting his fingers wonder for a few seconds down the tan skin. Louis shivered with the feeling as he watched Liam with intense curiosity. Then, Liam’s hand stopped over his heart as he felt Louis’s heart beat.

 

“You’re nervous.” Liam stated and Louis nodded. “Why?”

 

“You have that effect on people.” Louis said, looking straight into his eyes.

 

Liam took a step back and bit his lip before saying, “Fuck it.” And coming forward, crashing their lips together in an awkward sloppy kisses. But Louis enjoyed it nonetheless. When they pulled away for air, Liam’s eyes went wide.

 

“OH fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He swore, “You’re going to hate me forever… think I’m a fucking prick for doing this, oh god, you’re going to hate me forever I can’t believe I just kissed you—” Louis pressed his lips to Liam’s once more, shutting him up. This time it was a more calculated kiss, slower and softer, show Liam that he didn’t really mind at all.

 

When they broke apart the second time, Liam smiled for a few seconds as they both leaned against his car, not saying anything. Then he cleared his throat and said,

 

“I need to explain myself.”

 

“I think that just did.” Louis chuckled.

 

“No, no,” Liam said, “I have a whole speech prepared and just because I jumped to what I was going to after the speech doesn’t mean I’m not going to say it now.” He was still very flustered and jumpy and Louis could feel his heart beat rising even more but he forced himself to stay cool on the outside. He’d worked way to hard for this to ruin it now.

 

“Okay,” Liam took a deep breath, “I’ve always known that I was Bi-curious. Never really sure which I would learn towards more and as you know I was dating a girl before and now I want to date a guy,” His eyes went wide when he said that and Louis just nodded encouragingly, he wanted to see where this was going, “And um, of course if that’s okay with you I’d really like it to be you. But like… oh fuck, it’s all Aiden’s fault he told me that I should, like, um, I don’t know, what’s the word… experiment a bit to see. You know, because when he came out I bombarded him with questions. But I don’t want you to be a test,” Liam said as Louis frowned,

 

“I don’t want you to be an experiment and Aiden kind of put the idea in my head so I’ve been avoiding you for this past week because ever since then… I’ve wanted to kiss you, to experiment, oh god that’s a terrible word, but like you know. Try it out. But I don’t want to hurt you, that is the _last_ thing on my mind. I couldn’t bare to hurt you. So I tried staying away, until these _feelings_ of taking you by your incredible shoulders,” his eyes roamed over Louis body and Louis’s frown started to disappeared, “And slam you into a locker, shameless, I know, but I wanted too. But then every time I’d see you in the hallway and I’d see that look that adorable little pout and I’d just want to take you and kiss it off your face and make sure that you were okay and keep you close to my heart.” Liam said running out of air and huffing a bit, “So then I realized ‘Hey, fool, maybe these feelings are real’ and I came up with this stupid, stupid plan to come here and say this… but in a much better way and then kiss you, if you’d let me of course, and then…” He trailed off.

 

There was a beat of silence between them before Louis said,

 

“If you don’t try to hurt me, then you won’t. I trust you.”

 

“You do?” Liam said, turning to him eyes wide and cheeks turning pink. Louis licked his lips and nodded,

 

“Yeah, I do.” He leaned in and said, “Can I kiss you?”

 

“I think we’re far from asking now, aren’t we?” Liam laughed but he nodded anyways so Louis leaned a little bit further and kissed him lightly.

 

When he pulled away, he smiled, “So I’ll pick you up at six on Saturday… which technically is today, but is that good?”

 

“Yeah, that’s perfect.”

 

“Good.” Louis wanted to squeal about how calm and mature he was acting. In all his dreams he’d have fainted by this point. He leaned forward to kiss Liam’s cheek but instead he whispered into his ear,

 

“I don’t bruise easily, so you can push me up against a locker anytime.” Before kissing his cheek and walking away, shaking his bum as he went.

 

When he got to the door, he opened it and turned around to see Liam still staring after him, shocked. He waved and blew a kiss before entering the house and watching him drive away from the tiny window in the door.

 

He ran upstairs and grabbed his phone, instantly calling Niall.

 

+

 

After Louis told him exactly what had happened, which took an hour because he kept going, “Oh my god, Niall, his face, you should’ve seen his _fucking face._ ” And “I was so smooth, oh my god, I was. I didn’t even stutter. Not once.” As well as, “Shit we got to plan tomorrow because I have no idea what to do. What if I screw it all up? What if I’m not as smooth as tonight? HELP ME NIALL!” He finally got off the phone and turned it on silent so that there would be no more distractions.

 

He crawled up to his pillow, sliding under the covers and waiting for his companion to come back to bed. Zayn was standing in the hallway, talking softly even though there was no one except for Niall and him in the house. He was talking to Liam who was also having a panic attack.

 

 _Who would’ve known?_ Thought Niall _That Liam would be having a panic attack over this._

 

Niall knew he was a perfectionist but he never thought that he’d be freaking out because Louis would be taking him on a date. He wondered if he’d be more calm if he were planning but then scratched that idea when he heard Zayn comforting Liam and telling him that Louis would love him just the way he is.

 

When Zayn finally got off the phone, it was almost three in the morning.

 

“They’ll make quiet a pair,” He yawned as he crawled under the covers and Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn as the raven-haired boy pressed his head to Niall’s chest. “They can talk on for ages.”

 

“I know,” Niall said, smiling. He could tell even in the dark that Zayn was falling asleep, “You know what this means?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“That we’re one step closer to coming out together. As a couple.”

 

Zayn smiled at the idea of holding Niall’s hand in public and having the world to see what a catch he got. The idea made him snuggle closer to the Irishman and cling tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up soon :) Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can leave a note here or on my tumblr:  
> swaggniall.tumblr.com
> 
> :D:D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasn't been beta'd! I hope you all enjoy, sorry for taking so long, I've been so busy with school and everything! :)

The next day, Liam came over so that he and Louis could talk. He was still very uncertain of what happened.

 

“So,” Louis said, sitting on one end of his bed and Liam sat on the other end.

 

“So.” He repeated, “What are we?”

 

“We could… go out on a date?” Louis suggested timidly.

 

“Yeah, yeah that’s a good idea. So um… I’ll… I’ll… pick…”

 

“Liam,” Louis said, straining his back and putting his hand on Liam’s, “Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

 

“Yes.” Liam smiled, “I think you should ask from now on. I’m stuttering like a fool.”

 

Louis laughed and kissed his cheek. “So… before we go out do you want to hang out today? Wait, I think I asked you out last night.”

 

“Sure… yeah you did.” Liam said, lying down on the bed beside Louis, “So what are we going to do?”

 

“I don’t know… watch movies?” Louis said.

 

“Yeah,” Louis said, scrambling off the bed and dragging him downstairs. He made some popcorn with Liam sitting on the counter and swinging on the counter and smiling as he watched Louis walk around.

 

Louis shook his bum a little bit to tease Liam who raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

 

“Really.” Louis laughed, as he took the bowl and then kissed his cheek. “Avengers?”

 

“Hell yes!”

 

They settled down on the couch, Liam holding Louis tiny frame. He kept his hands in the same position for the first hour of the movie before he started getting curious and trailing one hand to his shoulder down to his hipbone.

 

“Getting curious, are we?” Louis smirked, he liked how bold Liam was started to get.

 

Louis finally felt that he could 70% relax around Liam. He could control the stutter and the rush of thoughts still came into his head but they slowed down enough for him NOT to sound like an idiot. He was getting better at it, loosening up a bit more which excited him.

 

Liam crawled over Louis and kissed him, straddling him. He started kissing his neck and Louis tipped his head back as he gripped Liam’s shoulders. He made his way back up to his lips and kissed them again.

 

Liam pulled away and rolled back behind Louis, holding him. Louis grinded back into Liam’s core making Liam groan.

 

“Don’t Louis…” He whispered warningly.

 

“Why not?” Louis asked.

 

“Because we haven’t even gone on a date.” Liam said.

 

“So… third date?” Liam blushed and Louis laughed, rolling over and kissing him. “You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed. So… third date right?”

 

“Um… I…” Liam stuttered and Louis just smiled,

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t press you. Whenever you’re ready.” He kissed his nose before turning back to the movie and letting Liam wrap his arms around his waist.

 

+

 

Niall pressed himself against Zayn as the raven-haired boy tried to walk around the kitchen.

 

“Need something, love?” Zayn asked as Niall grabbed Zayn’s cock and smirked.

 

“Oh so now you want something from me, hm?” Zayn laughed before turning around and kissing him. He ran his hands down to Niall’s bum and he squeezed them, Niall squealing.

 

“Hmh,” Niall smirked, he kissed Zayn’s neck and Zayn propped him up on the counter and slid his shirt off. Niall threw his shirt off too and tossed it off. Zayn started sucking one of Niall’s nipple before rubbing his fingers on his other one.

 

The blond sucked a love bite on the raven’s neck before sliding off the counter but Zayn put him back up, “I’ve always wanted to fuck someone on the counter.”

 

“Jesus Zayn, maybe your own table but why mine?” Niall whined before Zayn stuck his hands down his pants and brushed over Niall’s cock.

 

“Come on…?” Zayn said before attacking his lips again, “Please?” He undid his pants and slid them off before tackling Niall’s. He kissed his way down the elastic band on Niall’s briefs before ghosting his mouth over the bulge. He push Niall down flat on the table and the blond raised his head to watch the raven haired boy take him in his mouth after he pulled down his briefs.

 

“Jesus Zayn!” Niall screamed, “Fuck, your mouth.”

 

Zayn hummed around the length and smirked before tugging at his own length, which was hard and throbbing. He licked the tip of Niall’s length and Niall moaned loudly, “Fuck Zayn.”

 

He took his mouth off of the blonds length and trailed his mouth against the pale body and back to his Niall’s mouth.

 

“Zayn,” Niall moan, kicking his legs, “P-please.”

 

“The lubes upstairs,” Zayn said.

 

“Use your fucking mouth.” Niall growled.

 

Zayn laughed before taking his mouth from Niall’s and raised Niall’s legs and lowered his mouth and started rimming Niall. Niall moaned loudly, it echoed throughout the house. Zayn smirked before he licked one finger before sticking it in. Niall wiggled before Zayn stuck in another finger, stretching him.

 

“Dammnit why are you so fucking tight?” Zayn growled as he moved his fingers. He added another one and Niall squeaked. “Does it hurt babe?” Zayn asked. Niall just stayed still before moving again.

 

“I’m fine,” Niall whimpered, “C’mon on, please Zayn…” He whined, flushing pink.

 

“Alright, then, lube up my cock.” Zayn moaned as Niall slid off the table and got on his knees. “You’re such a fucking cockslut.” He said as Niall took him in his mouth in the first try and bobbing his head.

 

Zayn grabbed the blond hair and gripped it tight as he fucked Niall’s mouth. When he thought it was ready, he took it out, Niall’s lips puffy and his eyes almost completely black. Niall got back on the table and Zayn spread his legs before he lined up before pushing in.

 

He started up a fast pace as he held on Niall’s hips. He pressed into them and Niall’s whimpers where getting too much for Zayn. He could feel himself coming close. He gripped tighter as Niall’s voice got higher and higher and suddenly he felt everything tighten around him. He released his cum into Niall’s bum as Niall’s came out all over him and Zayn. Zayn pulled out once they both came down fro their highs.

 

They both walked upstairs, hoping into the shower and Niall said, “I don’t think I could get tired of this.”

 

“Me too,” Zayn said kissing him before pulling him further under the showerhead.

 

+

 

The next day, true to Louis’s word, he picked Liam up at six. He walked to the door, straightening out his chestnut leather jacket. He rang the doorbell and Liam threw it open, jumping out and dragging him to the car.

 

“Let’s go, let’s go,” he said, “They’re watching from the window.” He hissed. Louis jumped into the drivers side and started to drive.

 

“So where are we going for the date?”

 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

“Louis, please tell me.”

 

“No, it’s a surprise! C’mon Liam, where’s your sense of adventure?”

 

“Out the window.” Liam grumbled, “You should know I hate surprises.”

 

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind but probably not because I love surprises.”

 

“So then I’ll surprise you.” Liam smiled before kissing his cheek, “Please tell me…”

 

“NO!” Louis said, speeding up.

 

+

 

When they got to the place, it was a little restaurant outside of Wolverhampton. Liam had never been there before but clearly, Louis had because everyone seemed to know him.

 

“I know, it’s cheesy bringing you here but this is one of my favourite restaurants so…”   

 

“I love it. It’s cute and quiet.” Liam said, “Like you.” He poked Louis’s cheek and Louis turned red. “I really like it,” He continued to look around.

 

“Thank you, I found it awhile ago because Niall was complaining about all the places in town and wanted something new to eat so I researched and found this.”

 

“It’s beautiful, honestly, so adorable like you.”

 

“Thank you,” Louis blushed again and Liam had to resist the urge of kissing his cheek. So instead he fiddled with the tablecloth.

 

+

 

By the time they were done with the restaurant, Liam had completely loosened up and Louis had relaxed completely. They were just being themselves around each other and they really enjoyed each others company.

 

“I can’t believe you used to stutter around me,” Liam commented when he got into the car.

 

“I know,” Louis said, “It was because… I just get nervous around new people. I either stutter or I freak out.”

 

“It’s okay,” Liam said, “Now you’re not. I’m glad you’re not.”

 

Louis started the car and asked, “Music?”

 

“Music.” Liam confirmed as he turned on the radio.

 

+

 

When they got to Liam’s house, the boy turned and asked, “Do you want to come in?”

 

“I thought you were a third date kind of guy,” Louis teased and Liam blushed, “I might like a cup of tea?” Louis suggested.

 

“Tea, yeah,” Liam agreed, getting out and Louis followed him inside. It seemed different even though he’d been there before.

 

“We should really start tutoring again, can’t let your English grade fall.” Louis smiled as he took off his shoes.

  
“LIAM! You know better than to sneak boys in!” A voice came from the den and the light turned on, revealing two people sitting there with giant smiles.

 

“I-I wa-wasn’t!” Liam stuttered and his mother hugged him.

 

“Who’s the boy?”

 

“Mum, this is Louis, Louis this is my Mum and Dad,” Liam said shyly, “Please don’t embarrass me!”

 

His mother hugged Louis and brought him into the Den so that he could meet Liam’s father. They shook hands and his mother said, “He’s not very intimidating,” She said, “Call Zayn over so he can intimidate Louis.”

 

“He’s already met Zayn,” Liam said.

 

“Call him over.”

 

“Call who over?” Zayn asked as he walked through.

 

“Perfect timing.”

 

“What is Louis here for?” He asked curiously.

 

“I thought I told you, we’re going on a date.”

 

“And I thought it was movie night… well…” Zayn said, feeling awkward, “I’ll just go.”

“You have to intimidate Louis!” Liam’s Mum said.

 

“Ah… he’s already met me.”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the Bradford bad boy?” Liam’s father asked. Zayn smirked before going up to Louis and whispering in his ear,

 

“You hurt Liam, I hurt you. Now shudder pretending that I was actually successful.” Louis did and they clapped.

 

“Alright,” Liam’s mum said, “Good job Zayn. Stay over?”

 

“Nah,” Zayn said, “I got some stuff to do.”

 

“It’s 11!” Louis said, “What are you doing at 11?”

 

“Nothing, just something…” Zayn smiled.

 

“Wait,” Liam’s mum said, “Don’t you have a boyfriend like Liam here?”

 

“We haven’t even talked about it,” Liam said, hugging his mum, “Please stop talking.”

 

“No I don’t…” Zayn said.

 

“But you’ve been in love,” Liam said, remembering their conversation from the other day. Zayn moved his jaw and laughed awkwardly, rubbing his jaw.

 

“Was it recent love?” Liam’s father asked.

 

“DAD!” Liam growled, “Why is my family so nosy?”

 

“Yeah, kind of I guess…” Zayn said, smiling. “Yeah, recent.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense…” Louis said softly, “You were shamelessly flirting with Niall…” He thought of everything that Zayn did when he was around Niall, contrary to what people thought, he did observe his blond friend when he was with Zayn.

 

“IT’S NIALL!” Louis’s head snapped up, remembering the doe face Zayn gave them once he kissed Niall’s cheek and walked back to the door the first time they ‘met’. “You’re in love with Niall!”

 

“No I’m not,” Zayn said, suddenly guarded, “I’m not.”

 

“Yeah, sure!” Louis said, “I know I can get it out of Niall.”

 

“Don’t!”

 

“Liam tackle him while I get Niall on the phone.” Liam jumped on Zayn, falling to the ground and rolling around.

 

Louis got Niall on the phone and told him to come down to Liam’s while Liam’s parents just watched with amusement. They were nosy, they loved Zayn like their own and they had strict orders from Liam’s sister to annoy their younger brother and their son. They were lovingly and very unusual, unlike Liam.

 

Niall showed up, confused as to why Zayn was on the ground with a pillow in his mouth and Liam was just contently sitting on him.

 

“What’s happening? Hello Mrs. And Mr. Payne.” He waved, “What’s happening?”

 

“I know that you and Zayn know each other and that he loves you!”

 

“H-he loves me?” Zayn fell limp as Niall stared at him.

 

“Get off him,” Niall pushed Liam off of Zayn, before whispering in his ear, “We’ll talk later.” Before getting up and nodding to them. “You’re wrong,” He smirked, “It’s not me he’s in love with.”

 

“It is! I’m right!” Louis screamed, “I AM I KNOW I AM!”

 

“Sorry LouBear,” Niall waved before leaving. Zayn scrambled up off the floor and glared at Louis and Liam before waving and headed out the door.

 

“Well that took an interesting turn…” Both parents said, “We’re going up to bed now, don’t be down here too late.”

 

“I’m right I know it, why won’t he admit it?” Louis mussed and Liam just shook his head.

 

“Tea?”

 

“Tea.” Louis agreed.

 

+

 

Back at Niall’s, the blond was on the couch when he heard the doorbell ring.

 

“What took you so long?” Niall asked kissing him and dragging him inside.

 

“I brought a late night snack,” He said, “Chinese.”

 

“Hmm… I knew I kept you around for a reason.” He took the Chinese food to the kitchen and started unpacking it. “So about what happened…”

 

“It’s true,” Zayn said, “I’m not going to deny it and you don’t have to say it back.”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“Look Niall,” Zayn said, “It’s been a year and a half since we’ve been together… sneaking around and whatnot and I … somewhere along the way I fell in love with you.” He paused, “And I don’t expect you to say it back because you know, everyone loves at a difference pace…” Zayn smiled as he took a plate out.

 

He kissed Zayn and whispered, “Thank you.”

 

He took the noodles out and put them on the plate so that they could share it. He would say it, soon, but he wasn’t ready just yet. He had the feelings, he just wanted a big display of them.

 

Zayn put his hands around Niall’s waist as he led the boy and the plate piled with food to the living room.

 

“I did have a more romantic way of telling you, just that Louis kind of messed that up.”

 

“S’alright,” Niall smiled, “It is, really. You’re way was cute too, with noodles!”

 

“I knew the food would work.” Zayn smiled before taking a bite, “That was close with Louis and everyone. But I mean, can’t we tell them already?”

 

 “Do you want to go back there?”

 

“Monday?” Niall asked, “You can come to school and we can tell them?”

 

“Or you can invite them over and I can come over?” Zayn suggested.

 

“Alright, alright,” Niall said, “Will do.”

 

+

 

Niall nervously walked up to Louis and Harry’s lockers.

 

“Coming over after school? You can bring your boyfriend.” Niall winked at Louis who blushed.

 

“Sure, sure,” Louis said, “I’ll catch a ride with Liam then, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Niall said, “Harry you’ll come with me?”

 

“Sure.” He grumbled casting a look at Liam from across who just gave him a confused look.

 

Niall nodded and quickly texted Zayn, saying that they were coming.

 

+

 

They all sat in Niall’s room, eating pizza that he order and were talking.

 

“So, I want to hear all about the first date.” Niall said, “Was it romantic?”

 

“You interrupted it.”

 

“Because you called me!” Niall shot back at Louis.

 

Zayn knocked on the window to Niall’s balcony, grinning.

 

“You know you could’ve used the door,” Niall said, sliding it open and letting it him in, “My parent’s aren’t home…” He hit Zayn’s chest lightly who just grinned.

 

“Why’d you come in through there?” Liam asked confused and Louis’s eyes widened.

 

Niall pulled the collar of Zayn’s shirt and kissed him.

 

“I WAS RIGHT!” Louis screamed over and over again, “I WAS I KNEW IT!”

 

They pulled away and Niall said, “Yeah, you were right.” He sighed as he leaned into Zayn’s chest. He kissed Zayn’s jaw quickly before pulling him down onto the ground and sitting in his lap.

 

“You two are together? Why didn’t you tell us!” Harry demanded.

 

Niall just shrugged and leaned closer to Zayn, “Dunno…”

 

“So was this the boyfriend we were teasing you about… unknowingly?”

 

“Yeah,” Niall nodded, “It was Zayn.”

 

“So do I get to intimidate you now?” Louis asked and Zayn smirked and nodded.

 

“Okay Mr. You hurt Niall and I’ll hurt you!” Louis growled unintimidating.

 

“Okay, got it.” Zayn said before kissing Niall’s neck, “Harry we got to get you a bird or a bloke.”

 

“Yeah, no, I’m working on that.” He cast a glance to Louis before looking back at Niall’s stone face. Zayn squeezed the pale boy’s hand so that he wouldn’t blow up and he squeezed back, almost breaking his fingers.

 

“No…” Niall growled softly.

 

“Stop,” Zayn whispered in his ear, “Stop, stop, stop…”

 

“Are you two going to be disgustingly cute?” Liam asked.

 

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t tell us,” Harry said, “Louis and I are very hurt.”

 

“And Liam!” Liam piped up.

 

“And Liam,” Harry added softly.  

 

“Just… it started off at nothing and then grew and we weren’t ready to tell anyone else.” Niall said.

 

“Still,” Louis said, “You should’ve told us.”

 

“Yeah I’m sorry bud,” Niall crawled over and kissed Louis’s cheek, “I’m sorry mate.”

 

“Me too…” Zayn crawled over and kissed Liam’s cheek too.

 

Niall kissed Harry’s cheek before whispering something in his ear. Harry just glared at him before shifting over a bit and taking another slice of pizza.

 

Niall settled down on Zayn’s lap and smiled as he leaned back into his boyfriend. Zayn wrapped his arms around the blond and smiled as he kissed the pale boys cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter or the story in general, I'd love a kudos if it isn't too much trouble. Or a comment here or on my Tumblr swaggniall.tumblr.com  
> Feedback is ALWAYS welcomed!!! Thank you so much for reading :) !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasn't been beta'd. Sorry for the long delay, I've been so busy :(

The boys left soon after and Niall turned to Zayn.

 

“Well, that went well,” He grinned.

 

“Yeah it did,” He said, tugging him forward and kissing him, “I can think of a few ways of celebrating.”

 

Niall giggled and said, “So when are we going to tell your parents?”

 

“Soon,” He said, kissing him again, “But I think we should stop talking about that and put that beautiful mouth to better use.”

 

Niall laughed and made his way upstairs, giving him bum a little shake as he went. He also stripped off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Zayn raced after him pushing him onto the bed.

 

Zayn threw off his shirt before attacking Niall with kisses. While he was busy peppering Niall’s neck with hickies, Niall managed to undo his pants and slide them off. He did the same to Zayn’s before rutting against him.

 

“Oh god, baby,” Zayn moaned. Niall smirked before tracing the outline of Zayn’s boxers before putting one hand in and stroking him. Zayn threw his head back and said, “Jesus, Ni.”

 

Niall started moving his hand faster and Zayn’s moans started to get louder. “I want you so bad.” He whispered in Zayn’s ear. Zayn moaned louder and Niall removed his hand. Zayn whimpered in protest but Niall just slipped out of his boxers.

 

He took off Zayn’s before the raven-haired boy licked his fingers before inserting one into Niall’s arse.

 

“FUCK!” Niall said as Zayn inserting three fingers and moved roughly in and out. Zayn smirked as he wrapped his other hand around his length and started moving to the rhythm that he was finger fucking Niall at.

 

“I want you! Get in me.” Niall growled at Zayn, glaring at him. Zayn smiled, loving how assertive Niall was getting. His eyes were almost all black with lust.

 

“Pass me the lube.” He said, taking his fingers out. Niall wiggled around on the sheets before he was close enough to the bedside table. He grabbed it and tossed it to Zayn who spread it generously on his length.

 

He lined up with Niall’s stretched hole and pushed in slowly. Niall wiggled and groaned, “Faster.”

 

Zayn slowly took his length out before slamming back into Niall, making him scream with pleasure. He kept up his fast pace, loving how vocal Niall was. This was his favourite part, as he gripped Niall’s hips and thrusted into him faster. Niall was groaning and moaning so loudly he was wondering how they didn’t get complaints from the neighbors.

 

“I’m going to come,” Niall yelled as ribbons of cum spewed out. Zayn closed his eyes as he released his cum into Niall, filling him up.

 

When they’d both come down from their highs, Zayn carefully pulled his soft length from Niall and fell down beside him, kissing him softly.

 

“I love you,” Zayn said softly as Niall looked into his deep brown eyes.

 

“I know,” He said pecking his lips and slowly getting up, “We need to get cleaned up and I have to do work.”

 

“I can think of something better to do,” Zayn winked but he was tired too so he followed Niall to the shower.

 

+

 

Liam went over to Louis’s, so that they could work on some English. He was starting to fall behind again and Louis could not have that happen.

 

“So…” he said as he flipped open the book, “I have a football game tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Oh,” Louis said, “I’ll see you after or something, right?”

 

“Well,” Liam blushed, “I was thinking you could, um, I don’t know, you could come to my football game?” He bit his lip and Louis turned to him.

 

“Ah, yeah, okay.” He said before thinking, “So like, can I wear your varsity jacket and stand in the crowd and scream, ‘There’s my boyfriend’?”

 

Liam laughed and said, “You can wear my varsity jacket and be that clichéd girl in all the movies.” He leaned in a pecked Louis on his lips, “And when I score I can point at you.”

 

“Perfect.” Louis smirked before rolling Liam over and straddling him. He leaned over and kissed him.

 

+

 

The next day, Louis bounced to his locker while Niall grabbed some of his books and said,

 

“I’m assuming we’re going to the football game today after school?”

 

“Yeah of course we are.” Harry said coming around the corner, “We must because of _Liam_.” His tone was quiet rude.

 

“Are you okay Haz?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” He grumbled as he leaned against the locker.

 

Liam spotted Louis from down the hallway and jogged up to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, causing Louis to jump a little in surprise. He smiled at the site of his boyfriend before Liam shrugged off his varsity jacket and draped it around Louis’s shoulders.

 

“Here,” He said as Louis slipped his arms into it. It was big on him, loose around the waist and had long arms but it was warm, like Liam. Louis smiled and quickly kissed his boyfriends cheek while Harry gagged. Niall elbowed him in the stomach and glared at him but the two other boys didn’t notice.

 

“I have to get to class,” Louis said apologetically. “Sorry, love.”

 

“S’alright, I’ll walk you there.” He smiled as he took his boyfriend’s hand and they started down the hallway.

 

“If we were a couple, I’d never let him go to class.” Harry smirked winking at Niall as they walked the opposite way.

 

“Good thing you’re not together,” Niall commented, “His academic future wouldn’t be at stake.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Harry said, “I don’t know why you’re so against us being together.”

 

“Because you’re not right for Louis. Look, he’s finally with his crush for I don’t know how many years but he is. So just be happy and lay off, yeah?”

 

“Fuck off Niall, this is none of your business.” He said curtly.

 

“It’s not yours either then. So you fuck off.” Niall glared back before he went into his classroom.

 

Harry stared daggers at the other boy before containing to his classroom.

 

\+  

 

Louis walked out to the field at 3:30 and saw Niall waving madly from the stands.

 

Louis walked over and smiled at his friend, sitting down, “Is Harry coming?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.” He said, “Zayn’ll be here soon too.”

 

“Will he?” Louis teased, “Saving a spot for him too.”

 

“Yeah,” Niall blushed.

 

“So I was right.”

 

“You were.”

 

“He loves you.”

 

“He loves me.” He said, turning bright pink and looking down, shuffling his feet. A small smile appeared on his face, “He loves me.” He looked at Louis with this shine in his eyes and he hugged him.

 

They felt a dip in the bench as Zayn and Harry both arrived. Harry hugged Louis as Zayn kissed Niall’s cheek and took his hand in his.

 

“Wake me up when this is done.” He whispered in the blond ear before putting his sunglasses on and resting his head on the blonds.

 

“Really? Do you do this at all his games?”

 

“I rarely show up.” Zayn smirked.

 

“Good friend you are.”

 

“The best.”

 

+

 

Aiden and Liam were getting pumped in the locker room, jogging on the spot.

 

“So I saw Louis walking around with your varsity jacket.” Aiden commented, “Did he steal it or did you give it to him?”

 

“I gave it to him,” Liam smiled.

 

“Took my advice yeah?’

 

“Yeah, we went on a date this weekend.”

 

“Did you take him out or did you take him out?”

 

“He took me out,” Liam smiled, “It was wonderful and then we also found out that Zayn and Niall are together.”

 

“They are?” Aiden said, “I knew he was lying when he said that Niall wanted to be just friends. I think I’m a match maker or something.”

 

“So is Matt here?”

 

“Somewhere in the stands, as usual probably texting,” Aiden laughed, “Oh, mate, I’m so happy you’re together with Louis. I actually think you might just out win me and Matt for cutest couple.”

 

“Really?” Liam laughed as they made their way to the field.

 

“Yeah, maybe. Actually… no.” Aiden laughed before patting his chest and running out on the field with Liam.

 

The crowd went while when they say their Captain running out. Liam waved before winking at them, but that was more for Louis. Louis grinned and yelled as loudly as he could.

 

The game went great, Liam stole the ball a few times and scored three times. He was determined to look good in front of Louis. He was more focused then every on the game and it didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“I don’t know what got into your head, Payne,” The coach said, “But keep it up because you were on fire out there.” He clapped Liam on the back before he jogging into the change room.

 

“So did we win?” Zayn asked as he stretched and stepped down off the bleachers.

 

“We? You don’t even go here!” Harry joked, “And yes, WE did.”

 

“Me, you, us, we, them, there, whatever.” He said as he nuzzled his head into Niall’s neck. Niall laughed and hugged him as they walked off.

 

“See you later.”

 

Harry smiled as he waited with Louis. “So what’s the plan?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe we can go out for some pizza or something?” Louis asked, smiling at Harry, “You seem to be in a better mood.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you know mornings aren’t my thing.” Harry said, knocking him with his shoulder.

 

“I know, you were always grumpy in the mornings.” Louis said fondly. He moved the hair out of Harry’s eyes, smiling at the other boy. Liam watched them interact, the quiet words and smiles before he walked over.

 

“Hi, darling.” He said kissing his cheek quickly before wrapping his arm around Louis’s tiny waist. Harry’s face changed to stone before quickly into a smile.

 

“Good game today, Li,” He said forcing the smile.

 

“Thanks Harry, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

 

“It was wonderful,” Louis said, “Come on, let’s go get some pizza?”

 

“Yeah let’s.” Louis said, leading the way, “Did you drive today?”

 

“Nah, my mum wanted to drop me off today,” Liam shook his head, embarrassed, “She wanted to give me her famous pep talk before school.”

 

“You’re mum gives you pep talks?” Harry snorted as they walked.

 

“Yeah, just before games.”

 

“Are you a mamma’s boy?” Louis teased, poking his dimple.  

 

“Kind of?” Liam said, voice going up at the end.

 

“That’s cute.” Harry said as he opened the front door and got in. Liam just smiled before getting into the back while Louis got into the drivers seat.

 

“Did Niall and Zayn leave already?” Liam asked.

 

“Yeah, Zayn fell asleep half way through the game.” Harry laughed.

 

Liam just snorted, “Of course he did. He can actually fall asleep anywhere at any time.”

 

“Really? That’s so funny.” Louis said as he drove.

 

+

 

They got to the pizza place and Harry was slowly warming up to Liam. He didn’t like him but he could tolerate him. The car ride wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

 

They went in and the football team was sitting there, they waved Liam over but he just smiled back before getting a table for the three of them.

 

“We can sit there if you want too,” Louis said, pointing to the guys. Aiden made kissy faces at Liam who just scowled at him.

 

“No,” He smiled at Louis, “I’d rather sit here with you.” Harry coughed and Liam turned, “And you too Harry.” He gave him a beam and Harry felt his guard down before bringing it back up.

 

Liam was the competition, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up soon :) Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can leave a note here or on my tumblr:  
> swaggniall.tumblr.com
> 
> :D:D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the wait, it's been a month since I've updated and I'm really really sorry! I'm heading into exam time now but I do have a chapter or two already written I just need to polish them so hopefully I will be able to update before June. :) 
> 
> Oh and I know the time line on this fic is really iffy and I'm sorry about that. Ps. Liam and Louis are in the same grade, but Louis's still older than him by a few months :) 
> 
> Warning: Badly written smut (if anyone would like to help me out here, that would be great, thanks :P ) and it's all Larry/Lilo... no ziall in this chapter I'm sorry! But there will be one soon with more lovely, lovely Ziall :) PROMISE 
> 
> Hasn't been beta'd so there's probably a lot of mistakes in there I didn't catch :/ sorry again!

The night was fun. Even though, for the most part, Liam watched Harry take up all of Louis attention. He didn’t mind that they were having fun but it felt like Harry was purposefully pushing him out. He made sure that Louis’s hand stayed in his the whole night. He wasn’t a possessive guy, but he was getting these vibes from Harry that he didn’t particularly like.

 

He could see that there was a little more than friendship between them but he didn’t feel like he wanted to know the answer. Liam being Liam, made up his mind that he would ask Louis about it later. He just wanted them all to be on the same page. 

 

“Louis,” Harry laughed, watching Liam’s express, “Remember that time when we were in pre-K? And the teacher—”

 

Louis hollered with laughter, finishing off Harry's sentence, “Walked into a glass door?” He turned to Liam with twinkling eyes. “We had these… glass…” He started wheezing from laughter, “Glass walls and she … she walked right into them!”

 

Liam laughed, “That’s sounds so funny, Harry I can’t believe you remember that.”

 

Harry just smiled at him, eyes slightly narrowed, “I remember a lot of things, Liam.”

 

Liam awkwardly smiled back before Louis turned to Harry and started re-telling some story, looking over at Liam every so often and squeezing his hand every once in a while.

 

+

 

When Harry got home that night, he threw himself down on the bed. He was so fucking angry. So _fucking_ angry.

 

He growled into his pillow, kicking his legs into the arm at the same time and pounding his fists against the bedframe.

 

Gemma walked in and said, “Are you alright, Haz?”

 

“No,” He grumbled getting up, his curls going in every which way. “Does it look like I am?”

 

She snorted before sitting down on the bed and hugging him, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Well…” He said turning to his sister, “I kind of like this guy… and he has a boyfriend.”

 

“Oh love,” Gemma said, “And you want to know what to do to get him?” She said, looking at him.

 

“Yeah, do you know how?” Harry looked at his sister hopefully.

 

She brushed one curl out of his eyes and said, “You don’t. You wait until they break up and stand there with open arms. Sabotaging will only hurt you,” She kissed his forehead, “Trust me.”

 

“You’ve done it before?” He looked at her in surprise; she was always the goody-goody of the family.

 

She just chuckled before saying, “Haven’t we all?”

 

She got up and left, leaving Harry behind to growl into his pillow. Honestly, he didn't care what his sister said. He wanted Louis and he wanted Louis _now_. He started to think of ways he could lure the Doncaster boy into his arms without causing something that would backfire in his face. Gemma may have failed, but Harry was clever and he would make sure he wouldn't.   

+

 

Louis drove Liam home and walked him to the door. They stopped and Liam kissed him, tugging at his collar. Louis pulled away, smiling.

 

“My parents aren’t home.” Liam breathed.

 

“Oh?” Louis laughed, raising one eyebrow, “You want me to come in? I thought you were a thrid-date kind of guy?”

 

Liam whined, “Please?”

 

“How long do we have?” Louis asked as Liam smirked triumphantly as he turned to quickly open the door.

 

“A few hours,” Liam said as he pushed open the door and smiled, dragging Louis inside.

 

He kissed him feverishly and Louis smiled and mumbled, “Do you get like this after every game?”

 

“Maybe,” Liam said as he kissed his neck, causing Louis to moan loudly. He smirked before resuming his kissing.

 

They messily made their way upstairs, pausing at Liam’s door when Louis said, “Are you sure?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Liam asked, as he leaned in to kiss Louis again.

 

“Because this isn’t like… a small deal, it’s your first time with a guy?”

 

“Who says?” Liam said and Louis just looked at him, seriously, “Alright, yeah, okay it’s my first time. Its not that big of a deal.”

 

“Alright, if you say so,” He smiled before turning the handle and continuing to kiss him.

 

Louis backed him up and pushed him down on the bed. He crawled on top of him, sliding his hands underneath Liam’s shirt and biting his neck. Liam moaned as Louis grinded his hips against his.

 

Louis tugged off his own shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room along with Liam’s shirt. He sucked one of Liam’s nipples and played with the other, causing Liam to groan with pleasure.

 

“Louis…” He panted, “Do something.”

 

The feathered haired boy just smirked as he slid down Liam’s body and undid his pants, sling them off. He traced around the elastic with his finger, making Liam shiver. Then he slid off his boxers, taking Liam’s length in his hand and stroking it a few times. Liam moaned as Louis swirled his tongue around the tip before slowly taking the whole thing in his mouth. Liam’s hands flew to Louis’s hair as he gripped it tight and tugged.

 

“Shit Louis…” He muttered as he threw his head back. Louis hummed around his length, making him go crazy. He raised his head off of Liam’s length and said,

 

“Do you have any lube?”

 

Liam fiddled with the drawer for a second before tossing it to him.

 

“Are you sure?” Louis asked again. He didn’t want to rush Liam in any way, he was perfectly happy waiting for him to take his time with the concept.

 

“Yes!” Liam said, impatiently and Louis just smiled before slicking up his fingers.

 

“Do you want me to use a condom?”

 

“No,” He gritted out, “I want to feel it.”

 

“It’s going to hurt like a bitch,” Louis muttered softly, not wanting to kill the mood but always wanting Liam to know. The other boy just nodded and whined impatiently.

 

Louis stuck one finger in and Liam sucked in the air harshly. He waited until his partner was completely ready and then stuck in another one, moving the fingers around. He took his time and did it slowly, though Liam complained. He added the third finger when Liam let out a little scream. Louis stopped moving for a second and waited until Liam gave him the nod so that he could carry on. Finally, he was stretched.

 

“Damn Liam,” Louis grinned, “You’re going to be so tight.” He said as he put the head of his cock to Liam’s stretched hole. He then slowly started to push his way in, watching Liam’s body for any signs of distress. But there were none.

 

Once he was fully inside of him, he started up a slow pace, letting Liam drag out his moans which was turning him on even more. He put one hand on Liam’s cock, slowly rubbing it up and down making the younger boys back arch with pleasure and he moaned loudly. Thank God the house was empty.

 

Louis picked up the pace much to Liam’s surprise, “Yes, Louis, right there!” He screamed when Louis hit his prostate full on.

 

The smaller boy moved his hand to Liam’s hips, holding them tight enough to leave bruises as he fastened his pace and hit Liam’s sweet spot.

 

“Oh yes! Liam, babe, you feel so good!” Louis moaned as he felt the familiar coiling into his stomach. He knew Liam was close too, his cock was leaking and his hole was tightening.

 

“I’m so close, Lou, I’m so—” Liam let out a scream of pleasure as the world turned white. His cock spurted hot cum onto his and Louis’s stomach and that did it for Louis. He released inside of the younger boy, still gripping his hips tightly as he did.

 

When they both came down from their high, Louis slowly removed himself from Liam and disappeared into the bathroom, getting a white clothe.

 

Liam gave him a tired smile as the smaller boy started to wipe both of them up before returning the clothe to the bathroom.

 

“Are you going to stay?” Liam asked as Louis sat down on the bed.

 

“Wasn’t thinking of leaving.” He hummed as he cuddled up close to Liam. The younger boy wrapped his arms around the older boy as he nuzzled his head into his shoulder.

 

“What do I say in the morning?” Louis asked suddenly. He didn’t have any experience with this, Harry’s mum was a custom to seeing them together so it never really mattered if Louis walked down for breakfast the next morning.

 

“You can say we decided to watch some movies and you fell asleep here. I’ll lend you some clothes.” He whispered into his boyfriends’ ear.

 

“Okay,” he said, happy with that answer. He was just about to fall asleep when Liam suddenly said,

 

“Louis? Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure, love, what is it?”

 

“Were you and Harry… ever involved?”

 

“Involved?”

 

“Yeah, like together, like boyfriends?” Liam blushed and Louis looked at him, curiously. His mind was whirling. He weighted the pros and cons of telling Liam. He didn’t want him to worry, he knew he would. But… on the other hand he needed to be honest with his boyfriend. He did technically say, “Were you and Harry boyfriends… which they weren’t.

 

“No,” He said, “We were never together as in boyfriends.”

 

“So you’re just really close then?”

 

“Yeah,” He assured the other boy, “Just really close.” He smiled before kissing Liam’s nose and settling down into Liam’s arms before falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any predictions or ideas of what Harry's planning, feel free to leave them below or message me on my tumblr!  
> swaggniall.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it!!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so yeah, this is ... I don't know but yeah. I hope you guys enjoy it and I don't know if I can update for a bit. (I'm procrastinating right now) Because I have a lot of important tests and exams coming up. AH, scary. Yeah. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine and I own nothing yadayadayada... 
> 
> Also this chapter is for Cupcakesandbbqchips because she's amazing. Check out her tumblr, guys :)

Louis jumped out of the bed the next day, smiling as he collected his clothes. He quickly changed before kissing Liam’s forehead and waking him up. He groggily stretched and rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times like a confused puppy. But then when he saw Louis’s face, he smiled and tugged at his collar, bringing him down for another kiss.

 

That led to an impromptu make out session with Louis straddling him.

 

“Liam! Liam, darling, come down for breakfast!” His mum called up the stairs and Liam looked like he was a caught in a trap, eyes wide.

 

“Shit,” He whispered as Louis got off of him.

 

Louis laughed and said, “We figured this out last night, didn’t we love? Come on, get dressed and then you have to take me home so I can get changed.”

 

“Sure,” Liam said as he got up and got dressed. He groaned, “I don’t want to do this.” He said as they grabbed his bag and put his stuff inside of it.

 

“Why? I’ve already met your parents.” Louis said, quickly kissing his cheek before heading down the stairs.

 

“Louis!” Mrs. Payne said, eyes shining, “How are you darling?”

 

“Wonderful,” He smiled, “I hope you don’t mind that I stayed over last night. We were watching a movie.”

 

“Oh, that’s nice.” She said but she knew better. She’d checked on them last night and she was pretty sure she got a glimpse of both their naked bodies. Who watches a movie, naked?

 

She got them both breakfast while Louis made small talk with her. He was quiet a pleasant boy, she liked him a lot and she could see why her son was looking all moon face at the boy. She wondered why though that he’d never mentioned Louis to her before. She thought they were quiet close.

 

When they finished breakfast, Louis kissed Mrs. Payne cheek and said, “Thank you so much for breakfast. It was amazing.”

 

She laughed, “Make sure you drive Louis home, yes Liam? So he can change his clothes.”

 

“Yes Mum, that was the plan.”

 

“Good.” She kissed his head and Louis’s before they drove of for the Tomlinson household.

 

+

 

Louis slipped his hand into Liam’s as they walked up the steps. Liam turned and beamed at the other boy before parting ways to go to his class. Niall smiled at Louis as he sat down beside him in biology.

 

“Why so happy?” He asked, poking at Louis’s cheek while they ignored the teacher.

 

“Oh no reason.” Louis’s smile grew bigger and Niall smirked.

 

“Did someone get lucky last night?”

 

“Maybe…” He blushed and Niall whistled,

 

“Nice one.” He high-fived him before turning back to his textbook.

 

“What about you?” Louis asked, “Did you get lucky last night?” Niall just blushed and chuckled,

 

“Nah, we just chilled.” But his face was suspiciously red and Louis raised his eyebrows before nudging him.

 

“Yeah, okay, sure you just chilled. Don’t even try lying to me, Nialler. I know you.”

 

“Do you?” He replied. Louis laughed and sighed before resting his head on his shoulder as they continued to listen to the lesson.

 

+

 

By the time they got to lunch, Niall was merciless teasing Louis about his little escapade last night. His face was almost permanently red, as was Liam’s when he sat down at the table with Aiden and Niall continued with the jokes. But they stopped when Harry sat down which Liam thought was odd seeing that they were close and never had anything going on between them.

 

“So you’ve been teasing him too, huh?” Aiden laughed, high fiving Niall from across the table. “I’ve been doing the same at Liam.”

 

“Louis yelled at me twice.” Niall replied smiling.

 

“Liam’s yet to crack.”

 

“I’ll never crack…” Liam muttered before placing his hand in Louis’s, squeezing it.

 

“Well, well, well….” Harry muttered, “We’ll see.” But then louder he said, “So I hear you got your buttcherry popped eh, Liam?”

 

“What, does the whole school know?” Liam asked looking around.

 

“No, but if you want I can broadcast it.” Niall said, “HEY—”

 

“Shut up!” Louis and Liam both lunged at Niall, knocking him off and putting their hands on his mouth. He shook them off of him before getting up and eating his lunch, smirking.

 

They dusted themselves off before sitting down at the lunch table again. Louis slipped his hand back into Liam’s as they finished off lunch and went to English class together.

 

“Seriously, we really have to start the tutoring again.” Niall said, “Can’t have Liam getting behind.” He winked and Louis just threw a book at him. He ducked and took out his phone, holding it under the table presumably texting Zayn.

 

+

 

They walked out of the school as Louis turned to Liam and Aiden and said, “So do you want to do a session now while everything’s still fresh?”

 

“Sure.” Aiden said, hooking his arm around Harry’s before he could disappear.

 

“Can we go for ice cream?” Niall asked, “Please?”

 

“Yeah, there’s a cute little ice cream store where Cher works,” Harry said, “We can spread out our work and stay there?”

 

“YES!” Niall said, fist pumping the air, “Oh hallelujah! I’ve been craving ice cream all day. Finally.”

 

Louis shoved Niall playfully as they walked down the stairs. His eyes widen as he saw Zayn standing there, leaning against his motorcycle. There were a group of girls surrounding him. He had his brooding face on but when he saw Niall it broke out into a grin. Niall skipped up to his boyfriend and kissed him, making the group of girls quickly disperse.

 

“Hey babe,” Zayn said, wrapping his arms around his waist, “How was school?”

 

“A pain in the ass,” He said, kissing him again, “We’re going to get ice cream, come with us?”

 

“Oh of course.” He looked over at Liam, “You going too?”

 

“Louis’s tutoring me.”

 

“In more than one subject,” Niall smirked and Zayn raised his eyes.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Shut up Niall!” Louis said, smacking his bum and making him yelp. Zayn glared at him and said, 

 

"My bum. Stay away from my bum." 

 

“Um, Niall, you gave me a ride today…” Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Oh,” Niall said, suddenly disappointed before taking out his keys and debating for a few seconds. Then he tossed them to him and said, “Don’t scratch my baby.”

 

Harry’s face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, catching the keys that Niall threw. Zayn handed Niall the helmet before getting on the bike and grinning at Niall to do the same. He put the helmet on before getting on and wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist, tightly.

 

“Where’s your helmet?” Liam asked Zayn who just shrugged and looked at Niall’s head.

 

“There.”

 

“That’s not very safe.” Louis said, suddenly worried.

 

“S’alright,” Zayn said before turning the bike on and backing out slowly and waving before driving off. Niall had the biggest smile plastered on his face the whole drive.

 

When they got the ice cream store, before anyone else so they got off once Zayn parked it and Zayn took the helmet off of Niall’s head and kissed him.

 

“God I missed you so much,” He said, “This whole going to different schools things isn’t really working for me.” He attacked Niall’s mouth again and the blond wrapped his arms tighter around his waist, pulling him closer to him.

 

“I know,” Niall basically moaned before remembering where he was. “I know but next year… next year we’ll be gone?”

 

Zayn broke apart and slipped his hand into Niall’s, taking him up to grab a table. Niall went to the counter to get them both ice cram and Zayn stared at the boy, feeling slightly upset.

 

“You alright mate?” Liam said, jolting him out of his thoughts.

 

“Um, yeah, yeah,” Zayn said, still staring at Niall, “I’m fine.”

 

“You sure, mate?” Liam asked as he slid into the booth.

 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you about it later.” He said softly when Niall came back with ice cream for both of them. He got Zayn chocolate chip in a cup with some whipped cream while he settled for vanilla with a little bit of chocolate sauce on top. In a massive waffle cone.

 

Aiden and Harry sat down, leaving Louis to grab ice cream for all of them.

 

“So what’s it like driving Niall’s car?” Liam asked Harry.

 

“Amazing,” Harry said, “I have half a mind to steal it.”

 

Niall laughed, “Well, if you want you can take it home tonight and pick me up in the morning. I’m getting a ride home with Zayn.” He kicked Zayn lightly under the table that just smiled and nodded before turning back to his ice cream.

 

Niall looked over at his boyfriend worriedly before resting his shoulder lightly on him. He just smiled at him before taking a lick of Niall’s ice cream.

 

“Bitch.” Niall muttered, moving slightly away from him but his eyes were loving.

 

“Oh you’re so not getting Niall’s dick tonight.” Harry laughed and Zayn just smirked,

 

“So you think I’m the bottom, hm?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Harry teased, “You’re pretty like a girl and Niall’s more rugged.”

 

Niall turned bright red and kept licking his ice cream. Harry caught on and started laughing,

 

“Oh no fucking way.” Aiden burst out into giggles and Niall hit him.

 

“Shut up.” He gritted out of his teeth, “I’d say Aiden bottoms too for Matt.” Aiden instantly stopped laughing and concentrated on his ice cream.

 

“Why are we talking about who bottoms?” Liam said, confused and Louis just laughed and kissed his temple before saying,

 

“This is what we do.”

 

“Don’t worry, we won’t ask you.” Aiden smirked, “Because we already know.” He poked Liam’s cheek who turned bright red.

 

“Shut up.” He said, looking down, “So are we studying or what?”

 

“Don’t worry, love,” Louis said, taking out his book and setting down his ice cream, “It’s alright.” Then his voice dropped to a whisper and said, “I’ll let you top another night if you want.” Liam squeezed Louis’s thigh making the lower boy suck on his earlobe.

 

“Oh save it for the bedroom.” Harry grumbled as Aiden pulled out his own books and they started working. Zayn and Niall slid out of the booth since they didn’t really want intrude on their little study session.

 

They got on the bike again and Zayn drove fast through all the streets before stopping at Niall’s. Niall got off the bike and said,

 

“Are you going to come in?”

 

Zayn hesitated for a second before Niall tugged at his jacket and said, “Babe, are you okay?” He leaned in for a kiss but Zayn turned his head so Niall caught the side of his lips. He pouted and Niall said, “C’mon, Zayn what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing…” He said giving him a small smile, “Just… a lot on my mind.”

 

“You were fine a few hours ago!” Niall stamped his foot like a little girl and frowned, “But what happened now?”

 

Zayn smiled and pulled him in and kissed him fully on the lips, “I’m fine.” He said before starting the bike and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then he drove off leaving Niall standing there.

 

He frowned before going into his house, feeling upset. He jumped into the shower, relaying the day to figure out what had happened between him and Zayn that he was acting like that.

 

+

 

**Thanks for letting me use the car, Ni. I don’t think I thanked you before. :) – Haz**

**No problem. I hope you liked her, she’s my baby. – Ni**

**Yeah, I can’t believe I’ve never driven her before! Actually, she’s amazing… I just may keep her. – Haz**

**Haha. Yeah, okay no. She’s mine. How’s the work going? – Ni**

**Great. How’s the sex? Oh am I interrupting? – Haz**

**Nah, Zayn’s not here. Just by myself. – Ni**

**Oh. Well, Aiden’s finally done, so I’ll talk to you later. – Haz**

**Bye. – Niall**

Niall lay back on his bed, tossing his phone away as he stared at the ceiling. It was a rare day when Zayn wasn’t beside him and he felt lonely. He knew it might be clingly but with no one else in the house it was nice to have Zayn’s body around.

 

At about 10 o’clock, the doorbell rang and Louis stepped into the house. He had a bag with him which Niall raised his eyebrows at and he shrugged,

 

“I’m staying the night. I thought you might be lonely and my mum doesn’t mind.”

 

“Where’s Li? I thought you’d be with him…” Niall said as he let him in and they went into the living room.

 

“He’s over at Zayn’s.” he shrugged, “Said that he needed him.” His eyes fell for a second and Niall looked at the ground. He pated his back before running upstairs and putting his bag down on the bed before running down and grabbing the plate of food that he handed him.

 

They sat on the couch and cuddled while eating. No later than 20 minutes, the doorbell rang again and Harry was standing there with Nando’s. He smiled at Niall and said,

 

“I thought you could use some company.”

 

“Louis’s here too.” He said as he invited him in.

 

“Great, movie night?”

 

“Movie night.” Niall smiled hugging Harry. Just like old times.

 

+

 

Liam got to Zayn’s house after dropping off Louis to Niall’s. He entered the house which was crazy, he was instantly clamped onto by two of Zayn’s sisters who only dispersed when Zayn glared at them and dragged Liam up the stairs.

 

Zayn lay down on his bed and Liam stared at the Bradford boy. It had been a long time since it’d just been the two of them. Zayn looked over at him and patted the bed. Liam lay down next him and said,

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Zayn hand flew to under his bed where he pulled out a letter. He handed it to Liam who read it with wide eyes.

 

“You got into Berkeley?” He said, “Early admission? I mean it’s only December…”

 

“Yeah which means I have to go there…” Zayn said, “I didn’t think I would that’s why I applied.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense?”

 

“Do you know how rare this is?”

 

“You’re an amazing artist. Why didn’t you think you could?” Liam said, “So I don’t really see what the problem is?”

 

“Niall.”

 

“He doesn’t want you to go?” Liam frowned, he didn’t think Niall would be the only standing in the way of Zayn’s dreams.

 

“No, not that. I haven’t told him yet… but we’re going to be apart, Li, and I can barely do this school thing. I mean, we see each other all the time … and I just don’t know if I can do this long distance thing. But he’s not coming to the US, he’s most likely going to Dublin.”

 

“So that’s why you were moping around?”

 

“Yeah because Niall mentioned that we’d be together in university and I remember this and then…”

 

“Zayn, you’re so stupid,” Liam hit him on the head, “This is the boy you admitted to love. Yeah, it’ll be hard, it’ll be hard for everyone. But like, you can’t just give up because it’s hard. You love Niall. That’s the only thing that matters.” He snuggled close to Zayn’s body.

 

Zayn wrapped himself around Liam and said, “Thank you.” He kissed the top of his head before falling asleep. Liam smiled and let himself be curled up and fell asleep smiling.

 

**+**

When they woke in the morning, Liam bid goodbye to the Malik family, giving Zayn a stern glare to tell Niall about the university. He nodded bashfully back before waving and going upstairs to get ready for school.

 

**Can I come over today? We need to talk. – Zayn**

+

 

Niall’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the message. Harry peered over and said,

 

“Oh mate, that doesn’t look good.”

 

“What doesn’t look good?” Louis asked coming into the kitchen. Harry nodded towards Niall’s phone and he peered over.

 

“Oh I’m sure it’s nothing.”

 

“He was acting weird yesterday… during ice cream.” Niall’s eyes went wide and Harry just shrugged,

 

“Dunno mate. Every time I sent one of those messages it meant I was breaking up with the person.”

 

“Oh shush Haz,” Louis said, “I’m sure it’s okay.” He patted Niall on the back and went to go change but Harry shrugged and said,

 

“Honestly mate...”

 

Niall just left the phone on the kitchen counter before walking upstairs to change. He was worried.

 

+

 

Niall went through the whole day with nerves, eyes wide and not paying attention in class, instead he was typing away something on his phone. Liam wished he could tell Niall what was happening but he knew that it wasn’t his place to tell him.

 

**Niall’s pretty nervous. What did you say in that text? – Li**

**What? Why is he nervous? And nothing. I didn’t say anything he should be nervous over. – Zayn**

**Shit. – Liam**

Liam put his phone away before entering class, clapping Niall on the back.

 

“Why so nervous?”

 

He showed Liam Zayn’s text. “Harry says… that it can’t be good news.”

 

“Oh Ni,” He said before entering Chemistry, “It’ll be fine. I know Zayn, you’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

 

+

 

Niall was pacing around the living room, Liam’s words had only calmed him down for the sum of Chemistry but once he got home, the nerves set in again. He loved Zayn, maybe he needed to tell him that… that might prevent the whole breakup, wouldn’t it?

 

The doorbell rang and Niall ran to the door. He flung it open and his mouth fell open. There was Zayn, standing there in a pair of tight jeans, white v-neck and that stupid leather jacket and shades on even though it was winter. He must’ve been freezing, driving that bike but he looked so goddamn hot. He blinked a few times before he realized that Zayn was talking to him.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked as stepped in the house, pushing Niall back a bit so that he could take off his shoes.

 

They walked silently into the room, Zayn could see the nerves that Liam was talking about earlier radiating off of Niall. They sat down on his bed and Zayn pulled out the folder piece of paper that he showed Liam last night and handed it to Niall.

 

“Oh god, Zayn, if you’re going to breakup with me you can just say it you don’t have to give me a letter!” He threw the letter back at Zayn and threw himself down on the pillow. The raven-haired boy flipped the Irish one back and crawled on top of him. He straddled him and leaned down kissed him. Their tongues battled for dominance and he ran his hands through his blond hair. Niall started rutting his hips into Zayn’s moaning into his mouth.

 

“Fuck…” Zayn moaned as he attached his lips to Niall’s neck, sucking three bright red love bites into his pale skin. He tore his mouth away and smiled as his work. “Damn it, Niall, I love you.”

 

He broke away from Zayn and they sat up, “You love me?”

 

“This isn’t new information, Niall,” He chuckled, “You know I do.” He stroked his cheek, leaning in for another kiss, which Niall happily gave to him.

 

“So if you love me…” Niall started but Zayn cut him off with a kiss.

 

“You’re delightfully daft you know that?” He mumbled before pressing the piece of paper into his hands, “Just read it.”

 

Niall looked at him, uncertain before unfolding the letter and reading it. His eyes went wide with excitement and he threw it up into the air.

 

“Zayn, holy shit, Zayn this fucking incredible! You got into ART SCHOOL!” He flung himself into Zayn, peppering his face and neck with kisses. Zayn laughed and held him before pulling him away and saying,

 

“Did you see what school?”

 

“Berkeley!” He smiled, “Oh god, Berkeley, that’s in California! You don’t have to deal with this stupid winter anymore.”

 

“Ni,” he said, “This means I have to go to California.”

 

Niall sat up and frowned for a second, “Oh.” His face scrunched up and he looked like he was about to cry. Zayn hugged him and said,

 

“We’ll make it work right? And we still have the rest of the year to figure it out.”

 

“Okay,” Niall said softly before pulling away, “Okay. No you know what?” 

 

“What?”

 

“We’re not going to be upset about this. We’re going to be happy, you know why? Because you got into Art School and you’re going to be the best artist I’ve ever met.”

 

Zayn’s face broke out into a grin as he tackled Niall back down on the bed, kissing him. “Oh Ni…”

 

He laughed, “And here I thought you were going to break up with me.”

 

Zayn pressed his forehead against his and said, “Never.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any thoughts or predictions leave them here or on my tumblr!!! 
> 
> swaggniall.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it!!! :D LOVE YOU GUYS :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... so I decided to update. It's more Ziall than Lilo but I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> It hasn't been beta'd and you can thank the update to cupcakesandbbqchips.tumblr.com for telling me to update :)

Zayn ended up staying the night, cuddling with Niall and watching movies. They fell asleep on Niall’s bed after a few make out sessions. Zayn discarded his shirt and pressed up against the blond boy. He tugged at the shirt he was wearing and growled at Niall to take it off so that he could mark up his beautiful pale lips.

 

+

 

"Niall, Niall are you awake?"   
  
"Mmm!" Niall mumbled, "Go to sleep Zayn." He muttered as he put his hand on the Bradford boys’ mouth.   
  
"I'm not talking..." Zayn said cracking an eye open just as the door swung open and the lights flickered on.   
  
"NIALL!" His mother stood in front of him, eye wide with shock as she stared at her shirtless son and his companion.   
  
"Mum!" He jumped out of bed (they were both wearing their boxers thank god).   
  
He pushed her out of the room and she started yelling. "Bobby! Greg! There's a boy in Niall's bed! A boy!" She yelled in delight.  
  
"Mummmmm calm down!" He jumped out of bed and chased after her.  
  
"No! No! I thought we'd miss the most important times in your life but... We didn’t! Greg, Bobby! Go intimate the boy... Go!" She shoved them into Niall's room.   
  
"Mum you've got to be insane!" Niall protested but she wasn't having any of it. She dragged him down to the kitchen and put the kettle on.   
  
"It one in the morning." Niall said very agitated, he wanted to get back to Zayn.   
  
"So? When have you ever turned down some tea? Now tell me everything, who was that shirtless beauty in your bed?"  
  
"Stop," Niall groaned, "Please. Please." He took the tea and looked up at the ceiling.   
  
Bobby, Greg and Zayn came down; Zayn was wearing and carrying a shirt.   
  
"Here," he said, smiling at Niall who took the shirt. Greg noticed the bruises and love bites on Niall but he quickly put on the shirt so he didn't think Bobby or Maura noticed.   
  
"This is Zayn," Bobby said, "Delightful boy. Good pick by the way." He winked at his son who turned bright red.   
  
"Bobby please!" He gritted out, "Stop embarrassing me!"   
  
"Never, that's what we're for." Greg laughed as he played with Niall's hair.   
  
"Stop." Niall said burying his head into the crook of Zayn's neck to hide his red blush. Zayn wrapped his arms around his waist and laughed. 

 

“So are going to hear the story of how you two met?” Greg asked, leaning over the counter and taking a sip of his tea.

 

“What? We’re not getting married so why do you have to hear any story?” Niall asked.

 

Zayn murmured in his ear, “Yet.” And Niall looked at him, eyes sparkling.

 

“Well, we’re just curious. Unless we can’t know because of some other reason…” Greg raised an eyebrow and looked straight at Zayn, glaring at him.

 

“Okay, okay, stop, stop.” Niall said waving his arms in front of Greg’s face. “Did you see me trying to intimidate your future wife?”

 

“So does this mean he’s your future husband?” Maura said, smirking.

 

“Oh shit.” Niall turned back to Zayn and buried his head in Zayn’s neck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck me.”

 

“Gladly,” Zayn whispered.    
  
"Alright, we'll up to bed if we aren't going to get a story. We'll get it in the morning yeah?" Maura said shooting them away and draining the tea.   
  
They all went up to bed, Zayn hesitating when standing at Niall's door, but Greg just laughed and patted him on his back.   
  
"Don't worry, they don't really know how to deal with it so just walk in like its normal but if I hear you de-innocentising my brother... You've had it."   
  
"Is that even a word?"  
  
"That'll be the last of your concern." Greg smirked as he walked to his own room.   
  
Niall walked in and settled down in the bed and Zayn slipped in behind him. The blond settled on the ravens’ chest.

 

“So… all that about marriage?” Niall said, “I’m sorry if that was awkward and in no way is there any pressure about that.”

 

Zayn laughed, “I know, I know, we’re still in high school. I don’t expect anything yet.”

 

“So would I be the one to propose?”

 

Zayn snuggled close to him and said, “How about this? Whenever one of us is ready, we’ll propose. No pressure on either of us.”

 

He kissed Niall chastely before putting his head down on the pillow and falling asleep. Niall blinked a few times before snuggling close and falling asleep.

 

+

 

Liam was pacing around Louis’s room while Louis sat on the bed with his shirt off.

 

“You don’t have to do this you know,” Louis said reaching out for his hand but Liam kept pacing.

 

“No, no, I want too.” Liam said, “But like… I don’t want to hurt you. I mean, it’s my first time and all.”

 

Louis felt so much better about not telling him about Harry. If he was freaking out about topping for sex, then he’d go crazy knowing that Harry and him were friends with benefits.

 

Louis got up and pressed himself against Liam and pushed him into the wall. He kissed him and said, “Liam, seriously, we don’t have to do it.”

 

“No we won’t get the house to ourselves for a long time so … I want too.”

 

“Love, you don’t have to rush just because of this.” He gestured to his surroundings. “Seriously, Li, just calm down and come to bed.” He pulled him down and kissed him again. “Let’s just cuddle.”

 

“I-I’m sorry,” He said, “I really wanted too and you seem…”

 

“Liam,” Louis looked at him, smiling, “I’ll never force you to do anything. And you’re obviously uncomfortable about this so I’m not going to ask you.” He kissed him again and said, “Let’s see, yeah?”

 

+

 

Harry sat in his room, staring at the ceiling. He was upset, another day had gone by and Louis was still with Liam. He didn’t know how long he could use Gemma’s advice and keep waiting for Louis. He had to do _something_ and he had to do something _now._

 

He checked his calendar, tomorrow was Friday and he was ready for this week to be over. He wanted to go out, go clubbing or something and he knew that the boys would be up to a night out. Maybe he could stir something up…

 

Harry smirked as he rolled over, reminding himself to tell the boys tomorrow. 

 

+

 

Harry skipped up to their lockers and said, "So any plans for Friday?"

 

"What did you have in mind, Haz?" Niall asked as he looked over at the curly haired boy. He narrowed his eyes but Harry laughed and said, 

 

"No games, bro. I want to go clubbing tonight. Want to join with Zayn? I've already asked Louis and he said that he'd drag Liam along." 

 

"Sure," Niall said, he couldn't let Harry go without his supervision. He smiled at the curly haired boy, promising to text Zayn about it. Harry walked to Chemistry class with Niall before splitting ways and Niall sat down beside Liam and said, 

 

"So you're seriously going clubbing tonight, huh?" 

 

"Yeah, Louis dragging me there." 

 

"Awesome, well you won't be dissapointed. You'll get to dry-hump Louis all night." Niall laughed. 

 

"Oh god, will I have to pull you off of Zayn?"

 

"Please, Zayn's done a lot worse... to me." He winked. 

 

"Oh god I don't need to know this!" Liam groaned, shoving him a bit. "Seriously, keep your bedroom stuff to yourselves. I don't want to know about it." 

 

"Alright, alright, alright," Niall smiled as he concentrated on his notes.

 

Liam smiled, thinking of tonight. He was going to enjoy himself tonight no matter what. 

 

+ 

 

Harry smiled as he sat in Geography class smiling. He was texting Louis under the table.

 

**Tonight's going to be awesome. - Louis**

**Yeah I know. Life changing. - Harry**

**Life changing? How good is this club? - Louis**

**It's going to be. Get excited. - Harry**

Harry smirked, tonight was going to be life changing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any thoughts or predictions leave them here or on my tumblr!!!
> 
> swaggniall.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it!!! :D LOVE YOU GUYS :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here's another update! It hasn't be beta'd and I hope to have another part up soon but school's really taking off so I don't know... 
> 
> Thank you for reading and your constant support! :)

The music was pounding. The bass was all but shaking the floor and it was fucking awesome. Liam hadn’t been to many clubs, but he had been to some with Zayn when they were both single. He only really went to take care of Zayn so that he wouldn’t over drink or get into someone’s sketchy car. But tonight he was here with his friends, having a laugh and a few drinks and dancing with his incredibly hot boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong?

 

“Damn Payne,” Louis growled into his ear as they grinded against each other to the beat, “I like this wild side of you.”

 

“I like this wild side of you too,” He laughed back, “Though I never thought you have one behind all those books and your stuttering.”

 

Louis hit his chest and said, “Asshole.”

 

“But you love me.”

 

Louis responded by kissing him and Liam happily went along with that. It was too early to say that they loved each other, it had just slipped out and Liam was pretty sure that it was because of all the drinks he’d been having. But the other part of him told him that he was falling and when Liam fell, he fell fast.

 

Liam kept his hands on Louis’s small waist, digging into the clothing as he pushed his tongue into Louis’s mouth. “I can’t wait to get you home.” He murmured between kisses.

 

“Oh?” Louis said, raising an eyebrow coyly “Is someone horny?”

 

“Very,” he said as he sucked a love bite into Louis’s neck. Louis laughed at his boyfriend and said,

 

“So you’re going to try to top tonight then?”

 

“First time for everything,” He grinned, “Want another drink?”

 

“Yes please,” Louis batted his eyelashes at him.

 

Harry was sitting across the room at their table with a close eye on Liam and Louis. He was waiting for the perfect moment to swoop in and show Louis the man he really was. It was a terrible, awful plan but it was fueled by lust and alcohol so it made perfect sense and was fool proof according to Harry.

 

The minute Liam started walking away from Louis, he jumped up, downing the rest of his drink and stalking over. Niall was busy with Zayn so he wouldn’t have the time to interrupt Harry’s master plan and Aiden and Matt had slipped off somewhere. It was perfect.

 

“Dance with me,” His voice dropped as he spoke to Louis, grabbing his waist and turning him around.

 

Louis just laughed and started to dance with him, less provocatively than before. Harry just growled and Louis raised an eyebrow at him as he closed the space between them, almost rubbing together to the beat.

 

“C’mon Louis,” He whined, “You know you love it.”

 

Louis just blinked at him before shrugged and they started dancing closer to each other. Harry’s hands were on Louis’s waist and their chests were touching. Liam saw them dancing and narrowed his eyes. They may be best friends but Louis was his, not Harry’s. He watched Harry whisper something in Louis’s ear and Louis nodded eagerly as he followed Harry. Liam debated for a minute whether or not to follow them, he had some feeling about Harry that he didn’t like one bit. But by the time he made up his mind, he’d lost them. He shook his head and decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up.

 

He turned on the tap to get some cold water out when he heard something in one of the stalls.

 

“Leeyum…” He heard Louis moan and Liam’s face scrunched up in confusion as he pushed open the stall door to see Harry staring at Louis confused and Louis trying to push past him with a massive love bit on his neck.

 

“What the fuck is happening?” Liam yelled as Louis fled from the bathroom. He glared at Harry who just clenched his jaw and growled at him.

 

“He should be with me.” Before disappearing through the backroom door.

 

Liam followed after him, pushing past Zayn and Niall who were already confused as to why Louis flew by them, crying and Harry following shortly after.

 

They followed the angry Liam who was muttering about ripping Harry’s head off.

 

They got outside and Louis was nowhere to be found but Harry was trying to hail a cab. Liam lunged at him, pushing him up against the wall.

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

“I don’t know, ask your boyfriend he seemed to like it.” Harry smirked as Liam punched him in the face.

 

“SHIT!” Zayn yelled as he went for Liam, holding him back but Liam tried to fight back, managing to kick Zayn in the nuts. Zayn crumpled on the ground and Niall ran over to him before trying to grab Liam as he punched Harry again. Harry made no attempt to fight back. He just stood there and smirked at Liam as the blood ran down his face.

 

Niall finally grabbed Liam and hauled him back, Zayn getting up and taking control of Liam. The blond slipped his car keys into Zayn’s pocket whispering for him to take Liam home as he hauled him off to the car.

 

Niall ran over to Harry and inspected his face, “Are you okay?”

 

Harry just chocked out a broken laugh before saying, “Bloody brilliant.”

 

Niall lightly tapped Harry on the head before pulling him up and leaning him against the wall.

  
“What did you do?”

 

“Liam’s got nothing to worry about…” He said, that stupid smirk stuck on his face, “He was moaning Liam’s name while we were making out.”

 

“You’re a complete and utter tosser.” Niall growled, wanting to hit him but restrained himself. “C’mon, I’ll take you home. But after this, stay away from their relationship.”

 

“Why are you so ‘for them’ anyways?”

 

“Because,” Niall scowled as he walked towards cab station. “He’s wanted this for forever, Harry, and he finally has a shot at true love.”

 

“What if I’m his prince charming?” Harry mumbled as Niall took off his shirt as they got into the cab and balled it up so that Harry could use it to help stop the blood coming out of his nose. The cabbie gave him a look but he just shrugged.

 

“Let him be happy, if it doesn’t work out then you can swoop down but if it does, you’ve got to move on.”

 

“You don’t understand, I want him. I _need_ him.”

 

“You need his body, Haz,” Niall sighed, as he pressed his head against the window, “Just wake up and look around, there are plenty of people who are willing to fuck you or even date you.”

 

“But… Louis…” He sighed, “And now he’s never going to talk to me ever again.”

 

“He will, we just have to sort out this mess out.”

 

“I’ve ruined everything,” He said and Niall could see the tears falling out of Harry’s eyes.

 

“Oh Haz,” He murmured as he pulled him into a hug. The cab stopped and Niall got him out and to the door. He knocked on the door and handed him over to a very concerned Gemma. He promised to come by the in morning before he started walking to his own house.

 

+

 

On his long walk home, he tried Louis several times but there was no answer. He tried Zayn a few times and on the last second, he picked up.

 

“Hey,” He whispered, “I’ve just got Liam to sleep. He seemed to be somewhat comforted by the fact that Louis moaned his name while Harry was sucking bites into his neck.”

 

Niall gave a little chuckle before saying, “I just go Harry home. I’m walking now.”

 

“That’s a long walk babe, wait wherever you are, I’ll come find you.”

 

“No, no,” Niall giggled, “It’s okay, it’ll be a longer drive. I’m almost home. Can you call Louis and see if he’s answering you? He refuses to pick up my calls. Oh and when Liam wakes up, tell him he did a number on Harry’s face, I’m pretty sure Gemma’s going to have to put some makeup on the bruises he gave him.”

 

Zayn chuckled and said, “Will do. Love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Niall said softly and on the other side, Zayn let out a small ‘Whoop!’ and fist pumped the air. “Sorry, it was going to be more romantic… but yeah, I love you.”

 

“It’s fine,” Zayn laughed, “You love me and I love you… that’s all that matters.”

 

Niall laughed as he walked up the driveway but then he suddenly hung up the phone. He just saw Louis, standing at his doorstep, shivering.

 

“Oh shit, Louis,” He said, running up to him and hugging him. “Why didn’t you pick up my calls?”

 

“Phones dead.” He said as he took out the smashed phone from his pocket, “Like, actually, actually dead.”

 

“You tosser.” He muttered before unlocking the door and leading him inside.

 

He walked in and flicked on the lights to find a note in the middle of the kitchen counter.

 

**Greg’s gone on vacation with his wife. Bobby and I got called away for work. Sorry Sweetie, we’ll be back in three weeks! Love you, Mum**

Niall sighed, he knew that they weren’t going to stay that long but he thought that they’d stay longer than a night. He put the letter in the garbage and he turned to Louis.

 

“Do you want to take a shower?”

 

“Yeah,” Louis said nodding as he went upstairs. Niall just nodded as he turned and opened the fridge. He started making some sandwiches for them both to eat along with some tea. He put it on the tray and brought it upstairs and entered his room. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket so he set down the tray and took out his phone.

 

**Got any ideas? – Z**

**They just need to talk it out. – N**

**It’s not going to be easy though from the way Liam’s acting and talking. – Z**

**We need to fix this fast, Louis’s a textbook over-thinker and I don’t want Harry to come in and ruin everything again. Bring Liam over tomorrow at some time, yeah? Better than nothing, innit? – N**

**I guess so. Love you – Z**

**Love you. - N**

Niall sighed as Louis came out of the shower and he threw him some clothes. Louis took it and put the clothes on before crawling into Niall’s bed. Niall sighed again and crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around him and Louis pressed himself against the blond.

 

“What happened Louis?” 

 

“I dunno, he said he had a joint and I was fuzzy and drunk and stupid and I don’t know… I think I just forgot and then we were in the bathroom stall and he was kissing me… and then Liam opened the door and I realized what was happening and….” Louis burred his head into Niall’s chest.

 

“Oh, mate,” Niall sighed as he hugged Louis tighter. “Oh love, we’ll fix this okay? We will.”

 

+

 

The next day, Niall woke up early so that he could call Harry. He got Gemma on the phone instead.

 

“He’s… okay. Has a pretty bruised face but nothing some cover up can’t cover.” She said, “He won’t tell me what happened so I’m going to ask you instead…”

 

“He kissed a boy who had a boyfriend and that boyfriend found out.”

 

“Ah,” Gemma muttered, “I told him meddling wouldn’t do any good.”

 

“Well,” Niall sighed, “Louis’s up so I’m going to take care of him.”

 

“Alright, well, I’ll talk to you later. Will you still be able to pick him up on Monday?”

 

“I’ll see, maybe,” Niall said, “I’ll call on Sunday night.”

 

“Have a good day, Niall.”

 

“You two, Gemma.”

 

He hung up the phone and took the cold food and tea downstairs. He put everything away before taking out some eggs and cracking them open over the frying pan. He sighed and ran his hand through his greasy hair, making it stick up in every different way possible.

 

He started to have fun with the eggs, finding different things in the fridge that his mother had stocked up to put in his eggs.

 

He heard Louis thump down the stairs so he took out more eggs from the fridge and pushed his plate of eggs to Louis. The brunette nodding in thanks before going over to the kettle and putting it on. He handed Niall his phone muttering something about it waking him up.

 

Niall just smiled and hugged his friend before turning to his eggs and his phone. He balanced it between his shoulder and ear, pressing it up as he flipped over the eggs.

 

“Hey,” Zayn said, “Can we come over for lunch?”

 

“Um, sure, is _he_  down for it?”

 

“I’ve convinced him that you have a big lunch spread out and that we’re going to eat our feelings.”

 

“Great plan.”

 

“Have you told Louis yet?”

 

“Not yet,” He glanced warily at the smaller boy who was pushing around his eggs, “I will soon though.”

 

“We’ll be over at 12, so you’ve got three hours.”

 

“Chinese?”

 

“Chinese.” Zayn smiled, “See you soon.”

 

The minute Niall got off the phone with Zayn, Louis said, “So I’ll take it that’s my cue to leave?”

 

“No, no, why would it be?”

 

“Because you’re making lunch plans, it’s alright… I’ll go home or something.”

 

“No, you’re staying here and we’re fixing this mess.”

 

“How?” Louis wailed, “I doubt Liam would even want to talk to me. I wouldn’t if I were him.”

 

“Well, he’s coming over. We’re having this big lunch so that we can straighten this whole thing out!”

 

“No, no he’s going to murder me.”

 

“You’re going to have to face him sometime!”

 

“I’d rather at school, where there is a large group of people where he can’t kill me!” He squealed but Niall shook his head,

 

“No. We’re fixing this now.”  

 

“Do we have to?”

 

“Yes before this whole thing gets more out of control. He won’t kill you, Zayn and I will be right here.”

 

“Okay…” Louis said, sobering up to the idea. “Okay…”

 

“He’ll be here in three hours, let’s get you some new clothes.” Niall said as he picked up Louis bridle style and twirled him around, causing the smaller boy to laugh.

 

He brought him upstairs and dropped him on the bed. Louis just stared at Niall, holding his arms open.

 

“Cuddle?”

 

“Lou…”

 

“Please…”

 

“Let me just order the food yeah? And then I promise we’ll cuddle.” 

 

+

 

The managed to fall asleep, only waking up when the food came. Niall quickly set everything up before Louis sat down at the table, getting nervous all over again. He sat there, twiddling his thumbs and said,

 

“What if this ends badly?”

 

“Well…” Niall said, “I don’t know then but…”

 

“And what about Harry? How are we going to deal with Harry?”

 

“I think he learned his lesson because Liam beat him up good.”

 

“He did what?” Louis’s eyes went wide.

 

Niall chuckled, “Yeah, grabbed him and beat him up. His face was pretty bloody, he’s going to be wearing makeup tomorrow according to Gemma.”

 

“Oh shit…” Louis said putting his head down on the table, “I can’t believe it. I’ve ruined everything.”

 

“No, no,” Niall said soothing him, “We’ll work it all out.”

 

+

 

Zayn pulled up to Niall’s house and sighed, “You ready for the biggest feast of your life?”

 

“Yeah,” Liam said, glancing over at him and sniffling, “Why are you looking nervous?”

 

“No reason,” Zayn said sheepishly before getting out of the car and going towards to the front door.

 

“Zayn…” Liam said, “What do you know that I don’t?”

 

“Nothing!” Zayn’s eyes went wide and Liam knew he was lying.

 

“Zayn… what’s really happening?”

 

“Nothing, I promise okay? Just, let’s go…” He knocked on the door, almost breaking it down with his knocking.

 

“Shit Zayn, calm the fuck down.” Niall yelled as he threw open the door and flung himself at the raven. He kissed him, pushing him back inside the house and up against the wall. Liam coughed loudly and they broke apart after a few seconds and Niall beamed at Liam.

 

“Hiya!” He said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house. They both pushed him forward into the grand dining room.

 

Liam entered and the first thing he saw was Louis.

 

“Fuck me…” He said as he turned to turn around, walking straight into Zayn and Niall.

 

“No.” Niall said, “No we’re going to sit down and talk about this. Well, you two are going to talk because we’re not part of this.”

 

“So you both tricked me and brought me here for this?” Liam said, shocked, “How could you?”

 

“Liam, sit down.” Niall growled pushing him towards a chair. Zayn looked in surprise as his boyfriend pushed Liam down. Liam looked at Zayn in surprise.

 

“Now you two will talk or scream at each other about this okay…? You two just need to fix this because the longer it goes on the worse it’ll get. So now, help yourself to food and then…” He just waved his hands around as he leaned forward and helped himself to some noodles.

 

Zayn went and sat down beside Niall keeping a close eye on both of the boys. Neither of them said anything as they passed the food back and forth.

 

“I don’t hear anybody talking…” Niall growled again.

 

Then Louis burst out, “I’m so sorry Liam!”

 

“Why the fuck would you do that? Why the fuck would you make out with Harry?”

 

“I wasn’t thinking straight okay? It was an old habit… what’s that saying… old habits die hard?”

 

“Wait,” Liam said, suddenly confused, “Old habits? You told me that you two were never together in any capacity…”

 

Louis fell back down on his chair mouth a slack. “Oh.”

 

“So you lied to me.” Liam said softly, “Louis…”

 

“Liam…” Louis said, tears filling up his eyes, “Liam…I’m so sorry okay? It’s just that… I didn’t want you to worry about it? I never expect it to happen again, every other time he’s tried I’ve pushed him away so like… I didn’t think it mattered.”

 

“Yeah, well it did happen.” Liam said throwing down his napkin, “I’m done.” He got up and walked out.

 

Zayn ran after him and Niall moved over to sit down beside Louis.

 

“Well, you’ve really dug yourself into a hole here, love.”

 

Louis grumbled before resting his head on Niall’s shoulder, letting the tears fall from his eyes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any thoughts or predictions leave them here or on my tumblr!!!  
> swaggniall.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it!!! :D LOVE YOU GUYS :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up soon :) Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
